Confused Heart
by MKirby712
Summary: Cloud has come back, after so many years. Yuffie is so excited to see him again, but when Cloud admits something to her, Leon isn't to happy. AU, LxYxC No flames!
1. Emotionless

**Confused Heart**

**Chapter 1: Emotionless**

"Kid, wake up!" a cold, firm hand shook the ninja's shoulder. "YUFFIE! WAKE UP!"

The young ninja jumped up off her bed, horrified, causing her to bump heads with a middle aged man.

"Ugh…" Yuffie rubbed her head, and looked up at Cid, who was doing the same.

"Dammit, Yuffie! You always wake up late! Aerith is waiting for you, now get up!" Cid shouted, almost choking on his piece of straw, he pulled the sheets away from Yuffie's face.

_I was having the nicest dream too. Can't really remember what it was about, but I'm sure it was really good though. _

Yuffie pouted as she looked up at Cid.

"Alright, but next time could you just poke me or something, instead of screaming like that, Cid?" Yuffie winced.

"Trust me, I tried, kid. Now go find Aerith , she's waiting for you!" Cid barked angrily.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and sighed softly, blowing a strand of hair that covered her face.

She hurried towards the library, her hair all in tangles, and going in every direction.

Yuffie flung the door open, leading to Merlin's house. She yawned as she entered the house, spotting a young lady in a pink dress and chocolate colored hair.

"Yuffie I think I figured out more about him." The lady whispered.

"Figured what out Aerith?" Yuffie cocked her head.

"Sit down." Aerith patted the seat next to her.

Yuffie shrugged a flopped back to the soft, green cushion.

"I think I figured out more about Cloud! Look, I got this letter today, and it's from him!" Aerith's eyes glimmered. Yuffie eyes widen in surprise, she snatched the crumpled up piece of paper from Aerith.

"What does it say!" Yuffie started to unfold the piece of paper, eagerly opening it up.

"Give it back, Yuffie!" Aerith snapped, trying to steal the piece of paper from Yuffie's hands. Yuffie jumped up on the couch, making it difficult for Aerith to grab the letter.

"Yuffie!" Aerith flapped her arms around, but Yuffie just grinned, as she started to read the letter.

_Dear Aerith,_

_You can't imagine how I feel. I miss your smile, your laugh, everything. I just wanted to say that I'll be back soon. I promised you, and I will keep my promise._

_-Cloud_

Yuffie eyes widen.

"Cloudy? He's coming back to Hollow Bastion?" Yuffie smiled eagerly, and let out a cheerful squeal of happiness. It was quite adorable from Aerith's point of view, to see Yuffie acting like a little kid.

"Aerith…this letter is from a month ago…Don't you think he would be back by now?" Yuffie whispered, struggling to keep her tone indifferent.

"I still believe he'll come back, he promised me, I've been getting letters from him for awhile now….." Aerith replied calmly.

"Why didn't you ever show me?" Yuffie barked.

"I knew you would what to read all of them." Aerith laughed.

"Meanie…" Yuffie whispered under her breath.

"I just wanted to tell you, because, I know you've been waiting for Cloud to come home too. I'm really waiting for the day he comes back. Do you think, he'll come back, soon?" Aerith glanced towards Yuffie.

"Course he will! He promised, right?" Yuffie grinned.

There was a moment of silence between the two as Yuffie thought about Cloud.

His spiky hair, his vivid azure eyes, and his smile. She felt something deep inside of her, every time she thought about him, it made her smile.

"Well you better get ready for tomorrow, so don't go to sleep so late, okay?" Aerith snapped Yuffie back to reality.

"Ready for what?" Yuffie asked, slightly dazed.

"Your training, silly! You're going to the Coliseum tomorrow, aren't you?" Aerith laughed.

"Oh, yeah!" Yuffie laughed sheepishly.

"Where's Leon anyways? I haven't seen him all day…wasn't he going with you tomorrow?" Aerith raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't seem so joyful about that." Yuffie muttered.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll get excited…eventually." Aerith smiled.

"Yeah, right…Leon doesn't even like me. He thinks I'm annoying. I like to call him 'Squally' all the time, and he gets pissed off." Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Leon is just, very-" Aerith began.

"emotionless and cold hearted." Yuffie finished for her.

"Not exactly what I was going to say Yuffie." Aerith glanced back at Yuffie, who seemed upset.

"He never wants to be around me, he calls me annoying, and he wants me outta his life. Wouldn't you call that cold hearted and emotionless?" Yuffie mumbled.

"Well, Leon…he has his reasons for doing the things he does." Aerith tried to explain.

Yuffie sighed and looked at the floor, thinking about all the things Leon had said to her.

"You know, Leon doesn't want to be mean to you, but he just gets mad sometimes and he usually says things he really doesn't mean to say." Aerith tried to explain, but only made Yuffie more confused.

"Don't say anything anymore...you're making me more conufsed!.." Yuffie quickly blurted out.

"I know you don't like to talk about Leon but-" Aerith was cut off by a loud slam as the door was flung open. Aerith jumped up in fright, and Yuffie's eyes just widen at the earsplitting sound.

"Squally? What are you doing here?" Yuffie looked towards the door step.

"It's Leon." Leon automatically answered back

"You know, you correcting me all the time is getting annoying." Yuffie snapped.

"So, umm are you excited to go to the Coliseum tomorrow?" Aerith tried to change the subject.

"No." Leon responded coldly, he flopped back in the couch, sitting next to Aerith.

"Meanie." Yuffie snapped.

"Come on, won't you guys get along…once?" Aerith's voice was hopeful

"No, because she always acts like a immature kid…." Leon muttered.

"A…what?" Yuffie eyes burned with fury, anger sparked from her eyes.

Aerith stood silent, watching Yuffie's eyes grow angrier.

"I'm going outside, for a walk." Yuffie mumbled, grabbing her coat on the way out.

"Yuffie, you can't." Leon replied.

"Why not?" Yuffie looked slightly irritated.

"The heartless are still out there. We don't want you to get hurt," Aerith reminded her.

"Squall, you can't tell me what to do anymore. You should know by now, I won't listen to you anyways." Yuffie stuck her tongue out.

"Be careful!" Aerith shouted, before Yuffie slammed the door shut.

Yuffie cursed under her breath, as she started walking away from Merlin's house.

It was freezing outside, she shivered a bit and thought about going inside.

She continued walking, faster and faster.

_Why does he have to be so emotionless….so cold hearted…such a jerk…._

_Why did…I…fall for him…….._

Yuffie felt like kicking her self for her feelings towards Leon.

_He'll never see me the way I see him…_

Yuffie slumped back down in a bench, looking at the sky, looking at…clouds.

_Maybe...Cloud…..Ugh.. What am I thinking.. He's just as freaky as Squall! Beside Aerith loves him…._

She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. She had never felt so _alone. _Aerith had Cloud, Leon didn't even care. She was alone, and everyone thought she was annoying.

"Stupid Leon." Yuffie mumbled.

Without warning, she looked at the ground only to see two large yellow eyes.

"Agh!" Yuffie yelped in surprise to see many pairs of yellow eyes staring straight at her. More eyes started popping out.

_I should've listened to Aerith..._

"Just my luck…" Yuffie murmured aloud.

Before she could even take out her shuriken, before she could even blink, she saw someone. He had a torn red cloak, and he was attacking all the heartless, making them squeal in pain. His back was facing to her, but she still could see his blonde spiky hair, and his bandaged wrapped sword.

_Is that? Agh...I can't believe it! I found him!_

" ...Cloud?………." Yuffie let the name roll of her tongue, as she stood frozen, looking at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Argh…I think the first chapter is really bad, Beginnings are always bad aren't they? Anyways, I promise it'll be better later on! Please Read and Review! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. A shocking conversation

**Confused Heart**

**Chapter 2: A shocking Conversation**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This chapter is mostly a long conversation between Cloud and Yuffie.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Cloud?" Yuffie could feel her own voice trembling.

It was true.

It _had_ to be true, the figure turned around showing a pair of sapphire colored eyes.

She was frozen in her spot, her mind drifting with thoughts.

_How long…has it been? _

Yuffie couldn't even begin to calculate how many years it had been since she's seen him.

She felt her heart shattered when he came closer to her.

"It's really you!" Yuffie shouted, her eyes glimmering with hope. Uncontrollable tears began to fall from her face. Yuffie flashed her infamous grin at him, and ran towards him, without hesitation, she wrapped his arms around him.

"Cloudy, it's really you!" she cried.

Cloud stood emotionless, looking at her as she hugged him tighter.

"Yuffie?" he cocked his head in confusion.

"You better remember who I am!" Yuffie nudged his elbow.

"I do." he whispered.

"I can't wait to tell Aerith!" Yuffie grinned. Cloud eyes widen.

"Yuffie, no! You can't tell her I'm here!" Cloud barked.

Yuffie was dumfounded, she didn't blink, she didn't do anything but stared at him.

Words finally came out of her mouth, "Why not?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's hard to explain, Yuffie….I just…I don't want her to see me like this…After so many years, and I've changed a lot too. I just don't want….." Cloud's voice trailed off.

"Don't want what?" Yuffie seemed really confused.

"Is Leon still around?" Cloud quickly asked.

"You're changing the subject!" Yuffie barked.

Cloud closed his eyes, and let out an irritated sigh.

"Yes, I am so work with me here." Cloud replied coldly.

"Hello! You haven't answered my question! She's been waiting for you for like, a bazillion years! What about all those letters you sent her?" Yuffie shouted.

"What letters?" Cloud made a face of disgust.

"Ugh! You are a cold hearted guy! I don't know how Aerith even loves you." Yuffie stuck her tounge out. Cloud felt a burning pain in his chest with Yuffie's words.

"You don't understand…I never sent any letters…" Cloud admitted.

"Well, Aerith got letters from you Cloudy. Maybe you don't remember since you and Leon are both emotionless jerks!" Yuffie spatted out.

"Calm down Yuffie. I'm serious, I didn't send any letters." Cloud shook his head.

"I can't believe it! I'm so confused!" Yuffie complained, as she sank to her knees.

"Are Aerith and Leon nearby?" Cloud nervously asked.

"Yeah, their in the house." Yuffie pointed to the nearby building. Cloud's face went in panic mode, he scurried away from the house, pulling Yuffie along with him.

"Cloudy, let go of me!" Yuffie squealed, as they ran towards a staircase leading to an alley way.

Yuffie tried to break free from his grasp, but she couldn't. Cloud finally stopped and started walking down the stairs.

"I can't let Aerith see me! You have to help me Yuffie." Cloud pleaded. He nervously ran a hand in his hair, making it a more spikier mess.

"Your crazy! Why can't Leon help you?" Yuffie complained.

"Look, if I have to tell you this I will, but I know it will break your heart." Cloud muttered.

"Tell me what?" Yuffie quickly asked.

"I've been here for the past week or so, and I've been spying on you guys." Cloud began.

"You creep!" Yuffie whispered angrily.

"Would you just let me finish?" Cloud started to get annoyed.

"Fine, go on." Yuffie replied.

"Well, I found out that Leon likes Aerith. I don't want to show up at the wrong time. I just need to wait. Just a while longer." Cloud whispered sadly.

"That's not true you liar! I practically live with them, and Aerith would tell me if that happened!" Yuffie hissed, her grip became so hard that she almost crushed the rail on the staircase.

"Hey, wait! Why would you know if that breaks my heart or not? Have you been spying on me too?" Yuffie yelped.

Cloud didn't say anything else, maybe if he didn't answer her, she wouldn't ask anymore questions, his plan didn't work.

"It's obvious that you like Leon." Cloud shrugged.

"That's not true!" Yuffie had a shade or red creep up her cheeks.

"But, how did you figure that out?" Yuffie's voice seemed more upset.

"I over heard Leon talking to Cid." Cloud explained.

"Do you have any other proof?" Yuffie asked, her voice sounded unsure.

"No." Cloud shrugged.

"Aren't you sad that Aerith cheated on you?" Yuffie cried.

"Not really. I know she's changed, and I don't think she cares much about me anyways. Nobody does." Cloud whispered.

"I did. I waited for you for a long time!" Yuffie cried.

Cloud stood emotionless, he stared into Yuffie's violent, angry eyes.

"Emotionless jerk." she whispered under her breath, as she started walking away.

_Adorable jerk, but, still. _Yuffie laughed at her own thoughts.

"Yuffie, wait! Don't go." Cloud clutched her wrist, making her yelp in pain.

"Cloudy, I have to go back with Aerith and Leon, they're probably waiting for me." Yuffie explained.

"Can I just tell you one more thing?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah?" Yuffie's impatience was evident by now.

"Promise me you won't tell her. Or Leon." Cloud pleaded.

"Fine, I won't." Yuffie assured him, she started walking down the staircase, until she noticed Aerith around the corner. Her eyes widen when she spotted her and Leon walking together. "Yuffie! Wait up!" Aerith's voice echoed in Yuffie's head.

"Cloud!" she whispered to her self, as she started running up the staircase again.

"Yuffie, come back!" Aerith's voice squealed.

Yuffie scurried up the stairs. Maybe it was too late.

Cloud was walking slowly and , Aerith would see him.

"Cloud, run!" Yuffie shouted, maybe it was...too late.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Thank you for the reviews I've received so far! Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. That was close

**Confused Heart**

**Chapter 3: That was close…**

"Cloud!" Yuffie scampered up the stairs.

"Oh no…." Yuffie cursed under her breath as she saw Cloud walking very slowly. Yuffie called out his name again, but he wouldn't turn around. She desperately ran down the stairs, her face turning paler as she heard fast footsteps behind her.

_Come on listen to me you deaf jerk!_

Yuffie's head was spinning with thoughts; she ran towards Cloud.

She was quickly running out of breath, and felt her face turning pale and cold.

"Cloud!" Yuffie didn't have the time to explain, she tackled Cloud into some bushes, making them both tumble painfully, face first.

Cloud was about to say something, but Yuffie put her hand over his mouth. Cloud only made a whimpering sound when Yuffie slammed her hand towards his mouth.

"Yuffie, where are you!" Aerith's voice echoed inside Cloud's ears. He froze, his eyes widen as he peered into the bushes, spotting Aerith and Leon.

"They're-" Cloud began whispering, but Yuffie pinched him, making him let out another whimper of pain.

"shut up!" she whispered angrily.

"Where did she go…" Aerith glared around the area.

_Please don't see us…Please don't see us!_

Yuffie closed her eyes hoping for the best. She turned her gaze towards Leon, who didn't look even a bit worried that she had disappeared.

"Look what you made her do Leon! She's running away because of you!" Aerith cried angrily.

"She has to be around here somewhere," Leon replied in his usual tone. He looked over at the bushes, making Yuffie let out a horrified gasp. Leon narrowed his eyes at her, his usual cold glare making her shudder. She paused and stared at him for only a second, but it seemed like a long time. She was sure he had seen her, she tried to quickly hide her face beneath the bushes.

_Leon saw me….No…..please…No…_

"Let's go check near the library, come on!" Aerith pulled Leon's wrist and they both hurried towards the library. Leon looked back at the bushes, glaring at her.

Yuffie sighed in relief, a strand of hair blew with her breath, landing in front of her face. _I hope Leon didn't see me…._  
"That was close…." Cloud broke the silence between them.

"No, really?" Yuffie snapped at him sarcastically. Her eyes glared at him with the strangest glare on her face.

"Geez, you didn't have to tackle me like that, I could've heard you if you told me what was happening." Cloud complained.

"Well, obviously you didn't hear me screaming your name out, when I was running up the stairs!" Yuffie barked.

Cloud shrugged and let out a heavy sigh. He scratched his blonde hair, making it go all angles, it looked like a bird's nest.

"You better go before they come back." Yuffie reminded him.

Cloud nodded his head in agreement, he tried to say something, but failed.

"Come, on they might come back." Yuffie said impatiently as she rose to her feet.

Cloud grinned awkwardly, but he finally let the words come out.

"Thanks Yuffie." Cloud whispered.

Yuffie froze in her place and eyed him suspiciously. She would never imagine the day the emotionless Cloud would thank her for something.

"Your…welcome?" Yuffie said awkwardly as she bit her lip. Cloud walked cautiously out of the bushes.

_Was he joking?_

She smiled at her thought.

"When could I talk to you again?" Cloud asked quickly.

"Well, if you're around Merlin's house, I'll be sure to see you everyday. Just don't be the usual careless idiot you always are, Aerith is always around." Yuffie reminded him.

Cloud wasn't really paying attention to what Yuffie had told him, but he nodded his head anyways. She felt her heart be rapidly as Cloud smiled. Yes, Cloud _smiled._

She thought she was having a small 'daydream' of hers, but it was true. She mentally cheered in her head as she snapped back to reality.

"Well, I better go before Aerith gets worried.. Well, see ya.." Yuffie hurried a long the path towards the library, beads of sweat falling down her forehead.

"Yuffie, stop!" a voice rang into her head and she froze.

"Yuffie!" Yuffie recognized the voice, it was Aerith.

"Yesssss?" Yuffie stretched out her word and looked at Leon and Aerith innocently.

Aerith seemed more worried than angry, and Leon was glaring daggers at Yuffie.

"What were you doing.?" Aerith shot a cold stare at Yuffie.

"Um…taking a walk…" Yuffie said in her casual voice, she shrugged and flashed a grin at Aerith.

"Yuffie, we need to get back to Merlin's house, it's getting late." Aerith sighed, a look crossed over her face, a look that even Yuffie couldn't even describe.

"Yuffie you want to explain why you were outside for to long?" Leon mumbled.

"I really don't want to explain myself to you, Mr.Iceblock.." Yuffie muttered sarcastically.

"Well, do you care to tell me?" Aerith had a curious tone in her voice.

"Um……I just needed to take a moment outside, get some fresh air, take a walk…." Yuffie's voice trailed off, she stared innocently into Leon's eyes. She knew Leon wouldn't believe her, he never has believed her.

"Let's just get you inside, it's freezing." Aerith reminded her.

Yuffie nodded as she noticed how cold it really was. A drizzling chill swept through her hair, making her shiver. She started walking behind the two, watching at how close they were walking next to each other. They were whispering something so quietly, she couldn't even hear.

_I wonder if what Cloud said is true…Does Squally love..Aerith?_

Yuffie's lips made the shape of a frown as she continued to try to sneak up in the conversation the two were having.

_Why am I thinking about those things right now! Leon is suspicious and so is Aerith! _

_And I promised Cloud to keep his secret…I should worry about Squally and Aerith later…_

The thought of Leon being with Aerith made Yuffie's heart shatter into a million little pieces. She made an awkward smile and tried to stop the tear that was about to come splashing down her face.

"Yuffie, you're going to the coliseum with Leon tomorrow, so you should go to sleep, it's getting late." Aerith suggested as she opened the door to Merlin's house. The door creaked open and Yuffie raced inside. She dragged her feet towards the couch and slumped back, looking lazily towards Aerith.

"Oh no! I need to get some things to make dinner, I'll be back!" Aerith cried suddenly, running out the door.

_That was completely random…_

Yuffie couldn't help but laugh at Aerith's strange behavior. She looked back at Leon who was glaring at Yuffie suspiciously.

"Well, I better go to sleep." Yuffie laughed nervously, trying to escape the cold glares she was receiving,

"Yuffie…can you explain why you were hiding in the bushes today?." he muttered.

Yuffie froze, "What..?" she sounded cheerful despite her nervousness.

_He did see me! Why didn't he stop me?_

"I saw you today, hiding in the bushes." Leon said slowly, he had a murderous look on his eyes that sent a shiver down Yuffie's back.

"You saw me…um..well..I was just-" Yuffie stuttered through her words, her face turning white from nervousness. She put her hands on her face, trying to explain herself.

"And someone else." Leon added. This made Yuffie's eyes widen and wince at his words.

"Y-You did?" she asked nervously.

"Well, he had spiky blonde hair, and a red cape that gave it all away it was….Cloud." he said sarcastically.

Yuffie jumped back at Leon's intense, and irritated tone.

_He didn't tell Aerith right?_

Yuffie darted her eyes around the room, not looking into his stormy blue eyes, which made her nervous.

"I-I just." Yuffie's lips were quavering as she tried to explain.

"Why didn't you tell us? What were you hiding from us?" Leon's voice was demanding.

"Nothing..it's just" Yuffie stuttered. She was frightened at the look ins his eyes.

_I can't tell him the truth, that Cloud thinks Aerith and Leon are in love! Or should I?_

Yuffie looked back at his face, he was looking at her, his stormy blue eyes, looking at her with curiosity.

"Squally…do you-." she stuttered, before she could finish, there was a loud slam against the door that made her yelp in surprise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, next chapter will have a hint of the pairings! So keep reading!**

**Please Review. Thanx!**


	4. Very unexpected

**Confused Heart**

**Chapter 4: Very Unexpected**

The door slammed open, making Yuffie's eyes widen in surprise. Aerith was at the door step, she looked extremely frighten, and she was cupping her hands to her mouth. Her face had a look that was indescribable, in Yuffie's point of view.

She came inside, running in the room like a frightened little mouse, then froze beside Leon.

"Leon…I-" Aerith couldn't finish her sentence before she shattered into tears. Leon and Yuffie exchanged glances and raced to her to calm her down, but more tears splashed down her face.

"Aerith, what's wrong?" Yuffie shook her and waited desperately for her answer.

"C-Cloud." she stammered the words out of her mouth. Yuffie could feel her face turn a bleached, faded color. She tore her eyes away from Aerith, and looked towards the ground.

"What about him?" Yuffie asked nervously, her hand still clutching on to Aerith's shoulder.

Aerith hiccupped some words that neither Yuffie or Leon could understand.

"What happened?" Leon quickly asked, he seemed desprate for an answer.

Aerith shook her head and more tears ran down her face.

"He's -here, -but -he -ran -away. Cloud-…. is here! He-He- ran away from-me-me" Aerith hiccupped.

Yuffie looked terrified at Aerith's words. She swallowed a lump in her throat and closed her eyes.

_"Stupid Cloud."_ Yuffie whispered to herself.

"I don't want him to leave again…" Aerith whispered, her face filled with tears. She grasped on into Leon with a tight embrace, crying in his shoulder. She grasped him tightly, like she was enjoying the moment.

_How romantic…_ Yuffie felt like rolling her eyes at Aerith's moment with Leon, but she didn't care about that right now. Leon tried to pull away from Aerith's embrace, he didn't seem like he was enjoying it.

"I'll go find him." Yuffie quickly said, as she opened the door. She groaned when she noticed it was pouring outside. The rain splashed fiercely against the concrete outside.

"Yuffie, I'll go with you." Leon replied.

"You can't leave Aerith here, stay with her!" Yuffie stammered, scrambling for an excuse to find Cloud alone. Leon scowled at her, but then he knew he had no choice; he couldn't just leave Aerith on her own.

Yuffie raced outside, her face turned colorless when she heard what Aerith had said. Her eyes darted every direction, but she didn't see one trace of any spiky blonde guy, anywhere. The rain made it harder to see, and the light drizzle made her want to stop searching, but she knew she had to find him.

_What am I going to do…when he finds out that Aerith knows? Cloud is such a idiot!_

She was about to give up, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She quickly snapped to reality, her eyes locking at the figure in front of her. The figure was blurry because of the foggy mist in the air, but when she recognized him, she let out an annoyed groan.

"You're so stupid, you know! Aerith saw you!" Yuffie blurted the words out of her mouth, she started shaking the figure relentlessly.

"Yuffie, I'm-" he stammered thorough his words, trying to explain.

"She's really miserable, you shouldn't have run away from her!" Yuffie puffed her cheeks angrily. Cloud was in front of her, his face looked frozen in fear.

"I didn't mean to-" Cloud couldn't find words to explain himself.

"Cloud, I can't hide you from her anymore, she loves you, don't you love her too?" Yuffie's voice was still stern.

"She's changed so much…I don't think I can get used to her. She's like a different person, a person that I don't even know…." Cloud mumbled. Yuffie didn't even bother listening, her eyes flashed into a glare.

_Yes! Score, Cloud doesn't like Aerith anymore, he's all mine!_ Yuffie shook her head in reality and glared at him.

"Cloud, you can't do that to her! She's really upset that you ran away from her, imagine how upset she'll be when you turn her down!" Yuffie scolded, she was slightly shocked.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, I just don't want anything to do with her anymore." Cloud muttered, his eyes had widen in fear of Yuffie's reaction.

"What? But, why!" Yuffie was getting irritated, her voice broke with emotions.

"You can't force me to go back with her.." Cloud grunted.

"You are so..problematic! She's been waiting for you for years don't you understand?…" Yuffie argued.

"Haven't you waited for me too? Just as much as Aerith?" Cloud's voice sounded serious.

"Yes..but you can't.." Yuffie looked to the ground, not knowing where the conversation was going.

_Why the heck is he metioning me in this conversation?_

"I know she loves Leon now, and he seems fortunate too. I don't want to break that happiness by suddenly appearing.." Cloud's voice trailed off.

"Trust me, Leon doesn't like Aerith...well, I'm pretty sure he doesn't" Yuffie assured him.

"Well, there's other reasons too." Cloud snapped.

"Why?" Yuffie's voice was suddenly more curious. She heard him mumble something she didn't understand.

"Tell, me please." Yuffie begged.

"That's not important right now." Cloud mumbled.

"Yes it is! You need to give a good explanation to Aerith!" Yuffie was getting slightly impatient. Her look silenced Cloud for a moment.

"I don't want to have to explain it to you." Cloud muttered coldly.

"Geez, don't you trust me? I've known you for just as long as Aerith has...You could trust me with anything!" Yuffie guaranteed.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Cloud thought of a lame excuse.

"It's raining, and I'm getting soaked, and Aerith is inside crying. She's flirting with Leon while I'm gone, and you won't tell me anything! Don't you feel sorry for what I'm going through right now?" Yuffie cried innocently.

The rain poured into her hair, sending tiny drips of water to her face. Cloud wasn't sure if she was crying, or if it was just the rain. She put her head down and pouted, staring innocently into his eyes. Cloud tore his eyes away from her, she was being cute even when she didn't mean to be.

"Come on tell me, or I'm leaving!" Yuffie crossed her arms to her chest angrily. Of course, she knew she wouldn't leave but she pretended to be annoyed at him.

"Then leave." Cloud muttered coldly.

"Meanie!" Yuffie snapped, she stomped her foot and started walking, or more like running, back to Merlin's house. Before she could take another step, Cloud clutched her wrist tightly, sending her closer to him.

"Don't go." he whispered in a barley audible voice. Yuffie flinched a bit when she noticed his face was only inches away from hers. She felt his breath fan across her face, sending a shiver down her back. Her head was already spinning with thougths, by the time he had leaned closer to her. Yuffie stared wide eyed she knew what would happen next, his lips touched hers. She felt her heart almost flying out of her chest, and her pulse was thudding in her ears. His lips were very warm and soft, a tingling sensation ran down her back again. She put her arms around his neck, and enjoyed it. Everything happened as quick as a flash, and they broke free.

"I can't -because- of- you!" Cloud let the words quickly roll out of his tongue. Yuffie just froze in place, and she stared at him in shock.

He said it in a low tune, trying to sound sincere. As those words left his mouth, he felt his heart twitching with regret, knowing she would be completely furious at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud just admitted something! The story is going to get better after this. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! **

**I forgot to mention this story is AU so sorry 'bout that! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. Leave me alone!

_**Confused heart**_

**Chapter 5: Leave me alone**

Yuffie just stared at him, her eyes widen in anticipation. Her face felt hot, it felt like it was burning with happiness.

_Cloud just kissed me…! _

She screamed happily inside her head, while Cloud started at her with an awkward look plastered on his face. Words couldn't come out of Yuffie's mouth as she started at him in shock.

"I'm sorry." Cloud swallowed a lump in his throat, as he started walking away.

Yuffie stood silent in the same spot, her face even redder than before, she couldn't snap out of her daydream. She watched as Cloud started to walk faster.

_I can't let him just walk away! '_

"Cloud!"

She started running after him, her face filled with worry. She was thinking to much, to see a figure was in front of her.

"Did you find him yet Yuffie?"

Yuffie jumped up in surprise to see the person in front of her.

"Squally…?"

_Bad timing Squall……_

"Did you find Cloud yet?" Leon asked her again.

Swallowing hard at the mention of his name, she quickly shook her head.

"No!" she blurted out louder than she expected.

"Are you okay?" A hand came down to Yuffie's shoulder and Leon examined her closely.

"I'm fine." she replied coldly, tearing away from his grip.

"Well, we better look for him." Leon reminded her.

"Why aren't you back at the house with Aerith?" Yuffie snapped angrily.

"It's to dark outside for you to be out alone." Leon replied. Yuffie started walking faster away from Leon. For once, she wanted Leon to stop following her around, she just wanted to talk to Cloud, alone.

"I'll look for him, you could go back with Aerith. Remember we have to go to the coliseum tomorrow to start our training." Leon reminded her.

"I don't want to go anymore." Yuffie replied flatly.

"Why not?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"I have to many things in my mind, just leave me alone." Yuffie muttered.

Leon had an alarming expression on his face. He had never heard Yuffie sound so emotionless.

"Are you sure?" Leon asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, you can go, if you want to. You even said it yourself, the trip would be much better with out me." Yuffie mumbled sarcastically.

"That's not true." Leon replied.

"Well, you said it!" Yuffie accused him. She started walking faster, her face filled with worry, she didn't even listen to what Leon was saying. Her only concern was, Cloud.

"Yuffie, you better go home with Aerith now, its getting late." Leon barked.

"I don't want to, I'm going to find Cloud." Yuffie snapped.

"Why are you so anxious to see him? I'm sure its not because Aerith is crying, you want to see him for another reason, don't you?" Leon asked.

_I swear, Leon could read minds!  
_"No, I just want to find him for Aerith, why are you asking so many questions?" Yuffie asked.

"Just leave Strife alone for awhile, he probably wants to be alone." Leon replied.

Yuffie couldn't find another excuse to keep looking for him, the truth was he probably did want to be alone.

"Fine." Yuffie shrugged looking towards Merlin's house.

The short walked seemed like the longest walk Yuffie had ever taken, they were both silent the whole way back, and Yuffie kept thinking about Cloud. They finally arrived at Merlin's house and Aerith was sitting in the couch, her hands on her lap looking at Yuffie and Leon come in.

Her eyes looked bloodshot and swollen. Her face looked covered in tears, but she still had a small smile creep up her face when they entered. Yuffie felt like crying as well, but she held it back.

"I'm sorry Aerith, he ran off." Yuffie choked back a sob.

"I'm sure we'll find him tomorrow." Leon assured her.

"Alright…it's okay." Aerith managed a weak smile and stood up.

Yuffie raced to her room, quickly shutting the door behind her.

She leaned against the wall and started to slowly slip down, tears slowly falling down her face. Thoughts were spinning in her head that made her more upset.

_What if he doesn't come back! It's all Leon's fault for coming at the wrong time…Cloud loves me…I can't believe it!._

Yuffie ignored the tears that were splashing down her face. She was determined to find him without Leon getting in her business again. There was a soft knock on her door, and Yuffie jolted up in fear. She quickly put her hands on her face, wiping the tears away.

"I'm tired!" Yuffie cried, as a lame excuse to get whoever was at the door away.

There was a louder knock on her door, making her even more irritated.

"Leave me alone, please!" Yuffie snapped. The knocking was a little louder this time. Yuffie groaned and quickly opened it to see Leon standing there.

"Leave me alone, Squally." Yuffie pleaded.

"I want to know what's wrong with you. I heard you crying." Leon explained.

Yuffie couldn't hide anything from him, sometimes it was even annoying that Leon knew everything about what she did. She felt a tear tickle her cheek.

"Why do you worry about me so much?" Yuffie groaned.

"I dunno, I was just curious I guess." Leon replied in his usual, 'I-don't-care' tone.

He leaned closer to Yuffie making a reddish color creep up her cheeks.

"I'm fine Squally, really." she repeated.

"I actually..." Leon's voice trailed off.

"Look, just leave me alone!" Yuffie snapped.

"I need to tell you something, that's been bothering me for a while." Leon looked pale.

"What?"

Leon leaned a little closer to Yuffie, his breath fanning her face. She looked shock at how close he was.

"I..." Leon's voice was just a whisper.

Yuffie looked more confused than ever, she had never seen Leon this serious.

Leon's mouth opened to say something, but there was a shriek coming from Aerith's room. Yuffie jolted up in surprise, her eyes widen. Leon and Yuffie exchanged glances before racing to Aerith's room.

"Aerith!" Yuffie cupped her mouth when she saw Aerith in the room..

Leon grunted taking out his gunblade, and blocking Yuffie from the heartless.

Yuffie took out her shruiken. There were heartless surrounding the room, and Aerith was in the middle, casting spells at them.

"Yuffie, go back to your room." Leon demanded.

"No way!" Yuffie shook her head, as she examined the room.

"Yuffie, please you might get hurt!" Leon muttered.

"Since when do you care about me?" Yuffie asked.

"Just go!" Leon pleaded.

Yuffie shook her head again, as she threw her shruiken towards a pair of heartless, they squealed in pain before vanishing in the ground.

"Ha! Take that! See, Leon this is a piece of cake!" she fgrinned.

Leon was swinging his gun blade, sending hundreds of squeals echoing throughout the room. Yuffie threw her star again, making a sharp wizzing sound fly across the room.

"Yuffie, watch out!" Leon barked as a heartless came flying towards her.

Yuffie reacted quickly, tumbling forth and dodging their attacks.

She cheered when she struck more heartless down. Everything was happening so quickly and the heartless kept appearing.

"When are they going to stop coming!" Yuffie cried.

"Yuffie watch out!" Aerith shrieked when a heartless came jolting towards Yuffie. Yuffie shot forward, but she wasn't quick enough, the heartless started to pierce their claws on her leg. She bit her lip in order to keep her from screaming from the horrible pain.

"Yuffie!" Leon came running towards her, before she collapsed, and everything went black as she slumped to the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuffie is hurt! What's going to happen next, and what was Leon going to tell her?**

**Thanks for reviewing, I'm soooo happy I have 20 reviews already!  
Thanx so much!**


	6. True Feelings

_**Confused Heart**_

**Chapter 6: True Feelings**

"Watch out Leon!" Aerith cried from far away, Leon was to shocked from what had happened to Yuffie to even pay attention. He tumbled forward, and blocked the heartless with his gun blade to his face.

Aerith sent orbs of fire towards the heartless making them vanish in seconds.

Without thinking, Leon raced towards Yuffie, and desperately called her name for her to wake up. He shook her violently to, but she wouldn't move. Her face looked pale, as if she was already dead.

"Heal!" Aerith struggled with her magic trying to make Yuffie regain her strength.

"I shouldn't have let her fight with us." Leon muttered.

"Like she would have listened to you." Aerith whispered

"I know, but I didn't want her to get hurt." Leon mumbled.

"Well, I know she'll be fine if I contiune to heal her." Aerith explained.

"Let's just get her back to her room." Leon suggested, he wrapped his arms around her delicate body, and headed back to her room. Slowly, he reached to her room, and set her in a soft bed.

"It's all my fault." Leon started to feel guilty.

"No, I promise she'll be fine. It wasn't your fault." Aerith assured him.

"She's not even moving…is she still alive?" Leon asked. He attempted to shake her again, to hopefully get her to respond. Nothing happened.

"She has to be alive, we can't let her die." Aerith continued casting spells at Yuffie. Orbs of green surrounded the ninja.

"I'm going for a walk." Leon muttered, he hid his upset face under his screen of brown bangs.

"Okay.." Aerith was concentrated on curing Yuffie . Leon raced outside, blaming himself for what had happened to Yuffie.

_What if I could never tell her how I really feel about her…?_

_It's all my fault…._

Leon put his hand into a fist, and let out a tear of frustration. He didn't remember the last time he had cried for someone, he felt very awkward. He quickly wiped a tear away from his cheek and started walking around, thinking of nothing but Yuffie.

It was a cold, foggy night and it was very dark outside. He put his hands in his pockets and started to slowly walk towards the library.

_What if she doesn't really feel anything about me?_

Leon's head was spinning with thoughts. He went back inside the house to check on Yuffie, but before he could, he felt movment behind him. He jolted around, only to see a pair of blue eyes, widen with fear. The figure scampered away in a matter of seconds.

_It can't be…._

Leon raced towards the library were he saw a figure running off. He ran after him, his heart thudding against his ears. The figure had a red colored cape around him, and spiky hair.

_It is him!_

He jolted forward as quick as he could, he started to grow breathless trying to keep up with the him.

"Cloud!" Leon's voice echoed. Leon practically gave up before the figure stopped.

"Cloud, is-that-you? Stop…" Leon's voice was raspy and breathless.

"Where's Yuffie?" Cloud quickly asked.

_This is a nice welcoming after so many years, Cloud……._

"Cloud, do you even remember who I am?" Leon ignored his question.

"Leon, just tell me where Yuffie is." he quickly asked.

"Why are you running away from us?" Leon seemed irritated.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can you tell me where Yuffie is?" Cloud replied coldly.

"Why do you want to know where she is?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"I need to talk to her." Cloud muttered, he obviously looked desprate to talk to her.

"She got attacked by heartless"

"What?" Cloud eyes double sized.

"I said she got attacked." Leon explained.

"I have to see her, please tell me where she is.." Cloud pleaded.

_What does he want with her?_

"Aerith is healing her, unless you want to see Aerith, you can't talk to Yuffie." Leon replied.

"Then, I'll go, I don't care! Just tell me where Yuffie is." Cloud begged.

"She's at Merlin's house." Leon grunted.

_What does this jerk want from her?_

"I have to see her." Cloud quickly explained, as he jolted away.

Leon stood in the same spot, his eyes narrowing down as Cloud ran off.

_I have to find out what he wants from Yuffie. _Leon shook his head.

_Maybe I shouldn't worry to much.. I mean, why do I care…? _

_Should I really worry….?_

_Cloud never tells anyone what he's doing or where he goes. He's been around Yuffie all day today, and I haven't seen him in nine years. I think that gives me a good enough reason to worry.. _Leon followed behind him.

Cloud hurried towards Merlin's house, only thinking about how Yuffie was, he popped open the door. He walked slowly into Yuffie's room, his metal clinking together in every step he took. Then he saw her, her face looked in pain, having scratches all over her body.

"Yuffie?" Cloud raced towards her and got closer to her; he didn't seem to notice Leon creeping up behind them. Yuffie looked awake, but in pain.

"ugh what hap-happened?" Yuffie fluttered her eyes open. Her violet colored eyes stared at Cloud, making him get nervous.

Cloud looked away, a red color coming to his cheeks.

"You got attacked by the heartless, or at least, that's what Leon said." Cloud mumbled.

"WHAT! Leon already talked to you…and Aerith?" Yuffie eyes widen.

"I haven't seen Aerith, and I don't plan to." Cloud added.

"Cloud, why are you here? Aerith can just come in at any second! You have to hide!" Yuffie whispered.

"Let her come, it doesn't matter." Cloud replied, his voice softer than usual.

"You don't have to be here you know." Yuffie seemed nervous.

_This isn't like Cloud, he seems a lot nicer..._

"I want to be with you." Cloud placed his hand in Yuffie's shoulder. Yuffie smiled awkwardly, her heart beating on her chest like a hammer.

_Come on, I'm the great ninja. I'm not suppose to get this nervous! _Yuffie continued smiling soothingly at him.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Can I tell you something?" Cloud quickly asked, his face was serious.

"Um…sure." her throat tighten and she couldn't get anymore words to come out. Cloud leaned closer to her, his face only inches away.

"I'm sorry for what I did the last time I saw you." he whispered. Yuffie's eyes widen as she remembered the kiss, her face turned beat red. She bent her head down a bit, feeling uncomfortable with Cloud being so close.

"I just wanted to let you know, my feelings for you." he whispered in a soft voice.

_I must be dreaming….._

Yuffie took a deep breath, her heart racing inside of her, she felt like her voice didn't work at the moment.

She looked up at him with a shy smile on her face as he came leaning closer towards her, until their lips touched. Yuffie's heart pounded so fast, she felt her face heat up, as Cloud gave her a rather passionate kiss. They finally broke free, and Yuffie merely stared at him, her eyes lit up with happiness. Cloud rested his forehead on hers, and did something Yuffie never thought he'd do. Cloud smiled at her, only for a moment, but at least he smiled.

_Cloud smiled! This has to be a dream._

Everything seemed perfect, but something wasn't.

Behind them, two figures were watching.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who were the two people that saw them?**

**Thanks u so much for all the reviews I've gotten! I'm sorry updates are sometimes slow, it's because of school. But anyways, please review this chapter!**


	7. Heartbroken

**Confused Heart**

_**Chapter 7: Heartbroken**_

Yuffie felt like jumping like a maniac from happiness, Cloud had just given her another kiss, and this time he admitted his true feelings. She didn't realize that two people were watching them the hold time, so she continued smiling at Cloud. Even though his kisses were creating large amounts of pleasure to course throughout her entire body, she tried to resist and quickly convinced him of getting him to leave before Aerith or Leon came barging in.

"Cloud,….Aerith or Leon might come in at any second." Yuffie reminded him.

"Why would you care if Aerith comes in? I wouldn't, not as long as I'm with you" He said sternly.

"Yeah, but Aerith will hate me for stealing you, she really will!" Yuffie whimpered.

"Well, your going to have to tell her some day." Cloud replied harshly.

Yuffie paused for a moment to get her thoughts together, but she shook her head.

"I'm not ready to tell Leon or Aerith." she mumbled.

"Then when are you going to tell them?" Cloud mumbled.

"I will soon, but don't you think it would hurt Aerith's feelings?" Yuffie asked.

"Start off with Leon, he won't care much, then tell Aerith." Cloud replied.

"It's not that easy!" Yuffie whimpered.

"Then just do what you think your heart wants, and don't be afriad to do it." Cloud replied.

"You sound like a fortune cookie." Yuffie laughed.

"I'll leave for now, but promise me you'll tell them soon." Cloud muttered. He turned slightly and buried his face near her hair, letting his lips come to rest just near her ear. Yuffie felt a shiver run down her spine, but she nodded in agreement.

"I promise." she replied.

Cloud walked out the door, leaving Yuffie as red as a tomato. She had a indescribable smile plastered on her face, and felt like screaming from joy.

On the other side of the room, Leon stared at her with a look of shock on his face. He felt his lips trembling as he watched Yuffie with his unblinking eyes. Aerith was on the other side of the room , the same way as Leon, but only with tears splashing down her face, she scampered to her room. Leon went up to Aerith's room his face emotionless, but deep inside he felt his heart was shattering into pieces in every step he took.

Leon slowly entered the room as he saw Aerith burry her face in a pillow.

"Leon, I-I can't believe it!" Aerith's voice was muffled, her eyes letting out uncontrollable tears. Leon sat beside her trying to help her feel better, the truth was he needed some comforting as well.

"Don't you feel anything about what just happened! Cloud loves Yuffie! What am I supposed to do now!" Aerith was hiccupping between her words with sobs.

Leon slowly turned to face her, his face now a mask, totally emotionless, he had to hide his true feelings, he just choked back a sob and nodded.

"I'm sorry about Cloud." he whispered.

He watched as pain rippled across her face, but he didn't say anything else.

"Don't tell her, that we know. Promise?" Aerith sobbed.

Leon just nodded.

"Goodnight, Leon…" Aerith mumbled as she crawled into bed, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

Leon left the room shutting the door behind him, as he rushed outside.

The cold mist tickled his face as he leaned against the wall, hiding his face behind the screen of brown hair. He felt like running away, away from Yuffie so she wouldn't see him anymore. So she wouldn't see his heart sadder than ever. So she wouldn't know his true feelings towards her. Seeing Yuffie again, would just make his heart break into even more pieces.

Aerith murmured in her sleep, a tear dribbling down her cheek as she remembered things between Cloud and her.

It's been a long time. All this wait for nothing…..

I've waited over 9 years for Yuffie just to take him away in a few days.

He's a part of me, and I'll never be the same again.

I know he loves Yuffie, but how could either of them do this to me!

This is all a nightmare… it can't be true…

Leon finally fell asleep, he grunted at the thought of Yuffie and Cloud being together. He rolled over to his side closing his eyes tighter hoping that is was all a nightmare.

I can't believe this, Yuffie can't be in love with someone she hasn't seen for over 9 years! Cloud is probably up to something ,I can't let something happen to her. I don't even know if I really love Yuffie, or if I'm just being protective over her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie wrinkled her nose at the smell of breakfast being made, she rose to her feet, forgetting that she was injured, she almost tumbled over. Yuffie limped towards the breakfast table, her eyes glimmering with happiness. Aerith had a fake grin on her face, but her eyes couldn't lie.

"Aerith, what happened? Your eyes are bloodshot and red, what's wrong?" Yuffie whispered in concern.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just allergies." Aerith mumbled.

"Where's Squally? We're going to the Coliseum togehter, remember!" Yuffie grinned.

Aerith shot an awkward smile at Yuffie.

"Actually, he hasn't gotten up yet." Aerith replied.

Yuffie paused, her eyes grew wider as she turned back to look at Aerith.

"WHAT? Squally never stays up later then me! I mean it's almost noon, that's impossible!" Yuffie's eyes widen.

Aerith just shrugged and continued with her business, flipping pancakes.

"Something is wrong with him, he didn't even talk to me last night, at all!" Yuffie remembered.

"He's probably just tired." Aerith shrugged.

"I have to go see him. I'll get that lazy bum to wake up!" Yuffie smiled as she shot forward towards Leon's room.

"Squally!" Yuffie's voice echoed into Leon's ears, and he quickly brought the blanket close to this face. He wanted to hide his sleepy, scarlet colored eyes from Yuffie. He didn't want to look at her, because he knew it would break his heart even more.

"What?" he muttered, his voice was muffled by the blanket on his face.

"I can't believe you're still asleep! I woke up earlier than you, that's impossible." Yuffie glared at him suspiciously.

"I'm tired, just leave me alone." Leon mumbled, putting his face against the pillow.

"I better write this day on the calendar, December 2nd, the day I woke up earlier than Leon!" Yuffie laughed sarcastically

"Leave." Leon muttered.

"Why is everyone so down today?" Yuffie whispered to herself.

"Just leave Yuffie." Leon snapped.

"I can't! We're supposed to go to the coliseum for training today! Remember?" Yuffie reminded him.

"I don't feel like going today, maybe some other time." Leon muttered.

"What's wrong Squally?" Yuffie leaned closer to him, examining his hair. She tried to pull the blanket away from his face, but Leon only held on to it tighter. She tugged on it tighter, wanting to see his face.

"Why aren't you looking at me? Something wrong with your face?" Yuffie seemed curious.

Leon remained silent, turning his back against Yuffie.

"Get out." Leon snapped.

"Leon wake up, please." Yuffie violently shook him, making him almost fall off. Leon closed his eyes, and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm tired." Leon replied.

"Fine! I'm leaving, but promise me we'll go to the coliseum tomorrow okay?" Yuffie mumbled on the way out. She slammed the door shut, making Leon sigh in relief.

His heart was pierced by disappointment, he didn't want to even look at Yuffie at the moment. Leon pulled the blanket out of his face and staggered to his feet. He lurched off towards the kitchen, making sure Yuffie wasn't around.

"Aerith, where's Yuffie?" Leon whispered.

"She went outside to take a walk, I think she went to the library." Aerith mumbled.

"Are you feeling better?" Leon's voice grew quieter.

"It's hard to believe it, but I'm trying….my….best." Aerith swallowed a lump on her throat and gave a weak smile.

"I'm going to the coliseum, alone. Tell Yuffie I wanted to be alone for me okay?" Leon snatched his jacket on the way out. He scampered outside, where the sun was already up. He winced a bit as he continued running towards Cid's shop.

"Hey, kid what's wrong? You're eyes look very red." Cid examined.

"Yeah, I didn't get enough sleep." Leon admitted.

"So, what do you need kid?" Cid asked in his unfriendly tone.

"Can I borrow your airship, please. It's an emergency." Leon spoke in a fast, urgent tone.

Cid cursed under his breath, having an unfriendly look plastered on his face made Leon uncomfortable.

"Fine, but your going to have to take Tifa with you." Cid mumbled.

"Tifa?" Leon cocked his head in confusion.

Behind Cid, was a young woman with wavy, chestnut colored hair. Her eyes glimmered as she stared at Leon with a small smile creeping up her lips.

"Leon? I haven't seen you in such a long time!" She tumbled over him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Leon stood stunned in his spot for a moment, his unblinking eyes staring at Cid.

"Well, you guys better go now, I want this airship back tomorrow morning." Cid demanded.

"Don't worry Cid, we will." Tifa assured him, she turned towards Cid and started walking toward the airship.

Wow, I haven't seen Tifa in such a long time….

Leon stared awkwardly at her, trying to calculate the last time they saw each other.

"Why are you going to the coliseum Leon?" Tifa asked him.

"Just for some training." Leon lied.

"So how has Aerith been?" Tifa wondered.

"She's fine, but a little upset about not being able to see Cloud for a while now." Leon muttered.

"What about Yuffie?" Tifa quickly asked.

Just mentioning her name made Leon's heart beat rapidly.

"Fine." He tried not to make his voice sound indifferent.

"Well, let's go!" Tifa opened the door to the airship, quickly sitting down in the pilot's seat.

Leon sat beside Tifa, just daydreaming in his mind.

He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts swarm his mind. Memories of Cloud flooded inside him. He didn't know what he was feeling, a strange feeling for Yuffie. He wouldn't let Cloud hurt her, or use her in any way. He only knew one thing, he wasn't going to give up for Yuffie that easily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I finished the 7th chapter! Please review!**


	8. You've changed

_**Confused Heart**_

**Chapter 8: You've Changed**

"Woah, the coliseum is so much bigger than I imagined." Tifa whispered as she walked into the enormous door. Leon was behind her, looking around the coliseum as well. Tifa slammed the doors open to the training room, and flashed a grin at Phil, who was standing right next to them.Her ruby colored eyes were aglow with excitement.

"We're back for training." Leon mumbled unexcitedly to Phil, who looked completely shocked.

"Why are you runts back so soon?" Phil snapped.

"Well, sorry for coming back so soon, but more and more heartless are attacking Hollow Bastion and we want to protect the people from them, so we came for some training," Tifa explained.

"Hey, whoa, let me guess, you wanna enter the games right?" Phil asked.

"I guess." Leon shrugged.

"You should start with some training first, why don't you two battle each other first?" Phil suggested.

"Leon and I? What if someone gets hurt?" Tifa eyes double sized.

"Are you scared of Leon? Come on, just fight! It'll help you." Phil barked.

Leon shrugged and pulled out his gun blade, twirling it around his fingers.

Tifa got in ready position with an smirk plastered on her face. She jumped up and shot towards Leon, in quickly letting out a big hit. Leon jumped forward, just in time to dodge her attack. He swung his blade, slashing her arm, and landed a good hit. Tifa stumbled and lost her balance, her eyes glaring daggers at Leon. Leon just smirked as he shot forward towards Tifa, swinging his blade at her.

Tifa rolled over and dodged his attack, her face was filled with rage. Leon could here the brushing of clothes as his sight on Tifa was momentarily lost.

Leon tumbled forward and lost his sense of balance, when his saw a shadow running towards him, Tifa attacked him from behind. He grunted in pain and started moving towards her.

Leon watched Tifa, when he suddenly froze in shock. He saw a figure from far away with a large metal sword. It was coming at him, at a terrifying speed.

_Who is that? _

"Leon watch out!" Tifa's screaming rung inside his ear as something pierced into his shoulder. Leon looked confused, as he grunted in pain, sinking to his knees. He blinked. The world seemed to have gone blurry. He looked at the blade that was pierced into his shoulder.

_What's going on….?_

He could see two blurry figures in front him.

"Kid, hang on." Phil's voice snapped in his head.

Leon wanted to scream, and wanted to know what had just happened, but he felt like his voice wasn't working. He coughed up blood and slumped in the ground again.

_Everything happened so quickly..._

"I don't know if he's going to make it." Phil mumbled.

"Did you see who did this?" Tifa asked, her voice quavering.

"I saw a figure throwing a metal blade at him, while Leon stood frozen in shock. When you screamed, he just stared at the man. I recognized him." Phil mumbled.

"You know who he is?" Tifa cocked her head in confusion.

"Cloud." Phil muttered.

"What! Cloud wouldn't just try to kill Leon! They're friends, that couldn't have been Cloud!" Tifa was shocked.

"I'm not sure either, but we have to find out who did this. I don't want anyone else to go through this, kid." Phil replied.

Tifa rose to her feet and had a upset look on her face.

She looked at the ground then shot forward towards the coliseum doors.

"Tifa, where are you going!" Phil shouting rang through her ears.

"I'm going to find Cloud!" Tifa cried back.

Tifa eyes were darting everywhere, her face filled with determination. She felt a swarm of memories flood into her head.

_Cloud…that's impossible. He had to have a reason to do it too. I can't believe it! _

Tifa walked slowly along the path of the training room, her eyes filled with tears.

_What's going on...nothing makes sense anymore. Why would Cloud want to kill his best friend?_

"What are _you _doing here?" a serious voice came from behind her. Tifa nearly jumped up in surprise to see a shadowy figure behind her. The figure had a red cape and stormy blue eyes. Spiky blonde hair, and a serious expression on his face.

"Are you?…." Tifa ignored the tears that were blurring her vision.

"Tifa, why are you here?" Cloud asked, his voice seemed soothing and soft. Tifa closed her eyes.

"I can't believe it, after so many y-years.." Tifa stuttered, she flung her arms around Cloud.

"Tifa…" Cloud pulled away from her grip.

"Please..tell me….that you didn't throw your blade at Leon. He's nearly dead!" Tifa cried.

"Since when do you care about Leon?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I asked my question first, were you the one who did that?" Tifa snapped.

Cloud paused and tore his eyes away from Tifa's.

"Cloud, he's practically dead." Tifa hiccuped.

"It's the only way he won't interfere with Yuffie's life anymore." Cloud hissed.

Tifa looked shocked at his response.

_He really did do it...I can't believe him._

"Why would you care about Yuffie's life? I thought you were Mr. I don't care about anything!" Tifa replied.

"I care much more about Yuffie than you think, she has become more than a friend." Cloud muttered.

_He's lieing. I find it hard for a demon like him to fall for someone as sweet as Yuffie..._

"What's wrong with you?." Tifa glared.

"What?" Cloud looked back at her slightly confused.

_So many years that I haven't seen him…what a nice welcoming…_

"Since when do you kill your best friend for a girl?" Tifa whispered.

"I never said-" Cloud hesitated, but turned away.

"You fell in love with Yuffie and your killing your best friend for him to not interfere, do you realize what your doing?" Tifa hissed.

Cloud watched in confusion and also imagined himself storming away from Tifa to miss her interrogation.

"Good thing your plan didn't work. Leon is still alive." Tifa muttered.

"That doesn't matter anymore, I just wanted to do Yuffie a favor." Cloud replied.

"A favor? Yuffie has been with Leon for so long, I doubt you would be doing her a favor, she would probably hate you if you did that. She probably prefers Leon than you!" Tifa barked.

"I need to get rid of Leon, whether you try to stop me or not." Cloud said harshly.

"You make no sense, with what you're telling me!" Tifa barked.

Tifa had tears spilling down her face.

"Cloud, you've changed." she whispered, before he stormed away from her sight. Tifa buried her face in her arms.

_Something is wrong with him…..I have to find out. This isn't the Cloud I know…._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is Leon dead, how will Yuffie react when she finds out Cloud is trying to kill him? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, you don't know how happy they make me! Hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Who did this to him?

**Confused Heart**

**Chapter 9 : Who did this to him?**

"Leon told me he wanted to be alone, I think he was headed to the coliseum." Aerith explained. Yuffie's mouth formed a big "O" shape as she entered the kitchen.

"That meanie left without me!" Yuffie whimpered, crossing her arms.

Aerith shrugged as she served Yuffie her dinner.

"Did he say anything else?" Yuffie asked hopefully.

"No, he just told me he wanted some quiet time alone." Aerith shrugged.

"Didn't you tell him I wanted to come with him?"

"Well, how can I put this in a simpler way…he didn't want you to come along. Not that he doesn't like you, he just wanted to be alone." Aerith explained.

"He _always _wants to be alone, he needs to talk to people more often." Yuffie thought out loud.

"Well, maybe you should talk to him." Aerith replied.

"It's getting late, isn't he coming back tonight?" Yuffie wondered out loud as she gazed at the window.

"I have no clue, he just left without telling me anything." Aerith replied placing the dinner plate in front of Yuffie. Yuffie sighed and twirled her fork around her steamed vegetables. The puff of steam touched her face, making her wrinkle her nose in disgust of the smell.

"Yuffie, don't play with your food." Aerith scolded.

"This stuff is nasty. I'm not hungry anyways." Yuffie admitted, pushing her plate aside.

There was a loud knock on the door that made Yuffie almost tumble out of her seat.

A scared, shadowy figure came to the doorstep, making both Aerith and Yuffie both yelp in fear. Yuffie shrieked, grabbing a fork and holding it like a weapon.

"Yuffie, Aerith!" A women with long, ebony colored hair came barging in with a frighten expression on her face. She almost tumbled over as she raced inside, rather breathless.

"Tifa? Is that you?" Yuffie put her hand on Tifa's hair and started examining it.

"Yes, it's me, but I need your help!" Tifa pleaded, slapping Yuffie's hand away from her face.

"What is it?" Aerith narrowed her eyes at Tifa.

"It's Leon he- well he..." she stammered, groping for the right words to say.

"Squally? What happened to him?" Yuffie eyes widen.

"He got injured and he's practically dead!" Tifa let the words roll out of her tounge.

"What? What happened?" Yuffie eyes double sized.

"There's no time, Aerith we need you're healing!" Tifa pulled Aerith's wrist outside the door. Aerith raced outside along with Tifa, leaving Yuffie in the kitchen with a completely shocked face. She followed behind the two, scampering down the dark path they were heading towards.

"Tifa!" she squealed behind them. She caught up with the two, and started asking her usual set of questions.

"Where is he?" Yuffie quickly asked.

"He's back at the airship with Cid." Tifa replied, pointing further in the path.

"Can I come?" Yuffie pleaded.

"I don't know maybe you should stay home, and I'll be sure to tell you his condition in the morning. It's getting late." Aerith replied harshly.

"I won't go back! I need to see him." Yuffie grunted.

"We won't stop you then." Tifa shrugged.

"You can't come, it's really cold outside too." Aerith interrupted.

"You won't stop me." Yuffie snorted angrilly.

"Just let her come, she just wants to see him." Tifa replied.

"Yeah, stop being a meanie Aerith." Yuffie mumbled innocently.

"We have no time, let's go." Tifa whispered.

They darted off faster towards a large colorful airship, Aerith trying to keep up with the two the whole way.

"He's inside the ship." Tifa grunted breathlessly.

Aerith scampered forward as fast as she could towards the airship.

The airship door suddenly flew open and Aerith came skittering in looking rather breathless.

"Cid! Where is he!" Aerith cupped her hands to her mouth when she entered.

Leon was in a bed, with a large wound in his shoulder. Blood was streaming down and he looked unconscious.

"Kid, what took you so long?" Cid snapped.

Aerith rushed beside him and began her healing treatment, ignoring Cid's screaming in her ear.

"Heal!" a puff of green light surrounded Leon, immediately making his wound stop bleeding. Aerith shook her head, and continued to heal.

Tifa and Yuffie flung the door open only a few seconds later, with their faces both looking completely terrified.

"Is he okay?" Both Yuffie and Tifa spat out.

"I don't know, he's unconscious and the wound is severe." Aerith mumbled. She continued to heal until the wound was practically gone. They all waited near him, but he wouldn't wake up.

"He may be unconscious for a quite a long time." Aerith examined him.

"Wake up Squally! Come on!." Yuffie pleaded, tears started to blur her vision. Yuffie couldn't imagine even a few days without Leon, her eyes were started to well up with tears.

"What happened to him?" Aerith quickly asked.

"I-I well, we were just training and a new trainee accidently attacked him." Tifa lied.

Yuffie wasn't paying attention as more tears splashed down her face.

Leon wouldn't even move, his eyes were closed and his face looked rippled with pain.

"Wake up…" Yuffie begged, she slipped beside him and buried her face on his jacket.

"Let's let him rest, for now." Aerith suggested, pulling Yuffie up from Squall's side.

_What's wrong with Aerith, she's so mean today! _Yuffie grunted and tore away from Aerith's grip.

"I guess you guys can keep him in here tomorrow as well, but I need my airship back soon." Cid mumbled.

"We'll take him back to Merlin's house tomorrow morning, we promise." Aerith assured him. Cid grunted as he left the room, mumbling something neither of them could understand.

Yuffie felt as a tear came rushing down her face, she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve.

"Yuffie, don't worry he'll be okay." Aerith mumbled.

"Don't cry, he'll be okay by tomorrow morning." Tifa agreed.

"Well, you don't understand! We got in an argument and I feel horrible, I want to talk to him _now_! What if you're right, what if he doesn't wake up for a week or something! I'll hate myself for ever fighting with him!" Yuffie sniveled.

"Yuffie, calm down." Aerith replied in a soothing voice. Yuffie buried her face in her hands and closed her eyes.

"So many problems….at once….it hurts my brain!" Yuffie sniffed.

Tifa let out a weak smile, but it quickly faded away.

"At least he's okay for now. Let's go to sleep, it's really late." Tifa yawned.

"It's been a horrible day." Aerith mumbled.

"Apart from Leon's injury, what about today was so horrible?" Tifa wondered out loud.

"Nothing." Aerith sighed as she left the room.

Tifa raised an eyebrow as Aerith rushed outside.

"So we're sleeping in the airship tonight?" Yuffie changed the subject, her face still in tears.

"Yeah, Aerith needs to keep an eye on Leon and so do we." Tifa replied.

"Hey Tifa, who did this to him? What happened during training?" Yuffie quickly asked.

"Um, well we were just training, and someone pierced a sword through his shoulder. Phil said he was a new trainee and he didn't know much about handling a sword. I guess he did it on accident. I already told you that, if you were listening to me." Tifa lied, her eyes looking away from Yuffie.

"Liar." Yuffie spat out angrily.

"I'm telling the truth!" Tifa replied innocently.

"If you say so." Yuffie mumbled miserably as she dragged her feet to a door.

"It would hurt you if I told you the truth, but I guess you'll find out soon." Tifa mumbled.

Yuffie eyes narrowed down a bit.

"What are you talking about, please explain now!" Yuffie begged. Tifa bit her lip nervously as she looked back at Leon.

"Erm…I kinda can't tell you…" Tifa winced.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked curiously, she seemed like she was going to cry again.

"I told you already, you can figure it out on your own." Tifa replied harshly.

"Tifa, don't make this day even worse than it already is!" Yuffie's eyes were growing watery again.

Tifa hesitated, but started to get words coming out of her mouth.

"Well, let's just say I know some things that you probably won't like." Tifa mumbled.

"I want to know." Yuffie replied sternly.

"I know what's going on between Cloud and you. He told me he loved you. Am I right?" Tifa's voice grew softer.

Yuffie could feel her face getting hotter as she bobbed her head up and down nervously.

"Aerith could hear, so be quiet! When did you see him anyways!" Yuffie whispered angrily, her face growing a scarlet color.

"Look, just listen to me." Tifa snapped, placing both hands on Yuffie's shoulders. Yuffie frowned thoughtfully before letting her talk again.

"I saw him at the coliseum today, I think he was looking for Leon. He says that Leon is ruining your life. Do you have an idea why he would say that?" Tifa whispered slowly.

"Where is this getting to exactly?" Yuffie was getting uncomfortable.

"Cloud is trying to kill Leon. He is the one who has been following him around. He is the one who threw a sword in his shoulder and tried to kill him. You get where this is going now?" Tifa barked.

Yuffie looked up sharply, meeting her eyes with Tifa's. "Wh-what?" She scanned Tifa's face to make sure she was telling the truth. Her violet colored eyes darted away as she choked back a sob.

"Cloud wouldn't kill Squall! You're lying just so I won't be around him anymore. Right Tifa? Right? You must be on Aerith's side, feeling sorry for her! You probably don't like that Cloud and I are together! Right?" Yuffie cried hopefully.

"I'm telling the truth Yuffie." Tifa replied coldly.

"But how?" Yuffie whispered.

"I know one thing. I think Cloud is being controlled, or maybe someone did something to him, because that's not the Cloud _I_ use to know." Tifa mumbled. Yuffie closed her eyes, shaking her head violently and sinking to the floor.

"…what if he just really meant to do that…?" Yuffie cried.

"Well, that's what _we_ need to figure out." Tifa replied.

"I love Cloud, and I can't let anything happen to him or Squally." Yuffie sniffed.

"You have to talk to him, and ask him about it. I'm sure he won't get furious at you like he did to me." Tifa replied.

Yuffie cupped her chin with her hand and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"What could it be…. why would he do that.. " she whispered softly.

"Does Leon know it was him?" Yuffie quickly spat out.

"No, I don't think he saw him, well I hope he didn't." Tifa replied.

"Don't you know anything Tifa? Anything of Cloud's past that might have made him do this? Anything at all?" Yuffie whispered hopefully.

Tifa eyes widen in alarm as she thought of something of Cloud's past.

"I think I know why……." Tifa voice trailed off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Why do you think Cloud is acting so strange lately? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much for all the good reviews I've received. Thank you!**


	10. Underworld

**Confused Hearts**

**Chapter 10: Underworld**

Yuffie flew straight up, in an almost upright position, scanning Tifa's face for an answer.

"What is it?" Yuffie's voice was barley a whisper.

"We have to go to the coliseum and talk to him." Tifa murmured.

"Why? What do you think is wrong?" Yuffie asked.

"It's Sephiroth! Don't you remember the guy with the freaky sliver hair?" Tifa snapped.

Yuffie's eyes widen in horror as she thought of the man that inflicted so much pain in Cloud's past.

"He's still alive…?" Yuffie asked, a little scared.

"Cloud is probably looking for Sephiroth, or he already found him." Tifa thought out loud.

"What do mean?" Yuffie asked, slightly confused.

"Maybe Sephiroth took his heart away, or his soul. Something that would make Cloud the way he is right now." Tifa replied.

"This is confusing, but if I could help Cloud, I'll go with you." Yuffie rose to her feet.

"We have to hurry, before anyone tries to do anything else to Cloud." Tifa replied.

"What about Aerith?" Yuffie quickly asked.

"She'll have to stay with Leon, they both can't know that we left to the coliseum, but we have to hurry." Tifa muttered.

"How are we going to leave? Do we borrow another one of Cid's airships?" Yuffie asked.

"We could always use the gummi ship." Tifa smirked.

"So we're going to find Cloud and help him, right? We won't have to fight with Sephiroth right?" Yuffie asked hopefully.

"If we help Cloud, maybe we have to help him fight Sephiroth. He can't do it alone."

Yuffie glanced back at Leon's lifeless body.

_This might be the last time I see him……Should I really go?_

"….let's go... I guess…" Yuffie whispered as she grabbed her shruiken. (not sure how you spell that)

"Get ready to fight. There are many heartless outside at night." Tifa reminded her.

Tifa adjusted her gloves and they both hurried outside. The moon was the only light outside the dark area.

"Where's Cid?" Yuffie whispered. It was so shadowy that Yuffie couldn't see where Tifa was exactly.

"I think he's back at his shop. Let's go." Tifa mumbled.

"Don't go so fast! I can't see you!" Yuffie whimpered.

"Just grab on to my wrist." Tifa muttered. Yuffie was squeezing her wrist so tightly, it made Tifa almost squeal in pain.

"It's so dark outside…I'm scared." Yuffie admitted.

"Stop freaking out, we'll find Cid soon." Tifa laughed.

Tifa jolted forward with Yuffie. She suddenly froze in her footsteps without explanation.

"Did you hear that?" Tifa's blood froze at the clamoring in her ear. Yuffie winced at the noise.

"Heartless…?" Yuffie guessed.

"Stay close to me, whatever you do." Tifa whispered. Yuffie couldn't see exactly where Tifa was, she could only hear the brushing of her clothes. Tifa was walking faster, with fear that the heartless would see them. Yuffie walked behind her, whimpering the whole way.

"I could hear them." Yuffie mumbled nervously.

"Get your weapons ready." Tifa replied.

"Okay.." Yuffie nervously replied as she took her shuriken out. Yuffie's eyes double sized when she realized she had lost sight of Tifa. It was completely dark not one gleam of light. She flailed her arms about as disorientation took hold. One instant she had been near the Tifa and she held firmly in her grip, the next she was falling through the air in what appeared to be near Cid's shop.

She twisted mid-fall and landed perfectly on her knees, with a soft yelp. Yuffie looked up sharply, finally catching sight of a small figure far away from her. What feared her most was the clamoring of the heartless getting louder. She watched in horror as the heartless appeared near the small figure, who she thought was probably Tifa. She stopped suddenly, couldn't seem to move, her face draining of color.

"HEARLTESS!" Yuffie screamed as loud as she could. Yuffie looked at the figure turn around in shock.

Before Tifa could answer, a huge Heartless grabbed her from behind. It dug his claws into her back, then slammed her hard onto the ground. Yuffie raced forward towards Tifa, her eyes filled with fret as she watched Tifa get engulfed by the heartless. Her body just came crashing down in the floor.

_I knew this was a bad idea! Tifa hang on!_

"Run Yuffie!" Tifa winced, as she tried to get up to her feet. Yuffie's eyes double sized as she watched a group of heartless running towards her.

"Tifa, get up! Please!" Yuffie called out in exasperation, she took out her shruiken and closed her eyes hoping a plan would pop into her mind. Tifa stood motionless in the ground, grunting in pain.

"Yuffie, just leave! More of them will come, and neither of us will be able to escape!" Tifa cried again. Everything was happening so fast, making Yuffie even more nervous.

"I can't, not without you." Yuffie cried. The heartless came hurdling towards her, digging their claws in her stomach. She grunted sharply as all the wind was knocked out of her. She could taste that metallic flavor of blood in her mouth, but she tried not to give up that easily. She let out a painful moan, as she sank to the floor.

_Don't give up you're the Great Ninja Yuffie! Come on get up…._

Her head was spinning, she couldn't breathe. She took a last attempt to throw her shruiken at them. The shuriken left with a sharp wizzing sound, killing almost half at the group. Yuffie smirked as she threw it again, with more force. She dodged the heartless that were headed towards her, and attacked all of them relentlessly.

"Why can't you just die?" she sneered as she attacked another group of heartless. Tifa groaned in pain as another heartless dug his claws on her stomach.

"Don't worry Tifa, we'll make it!" Yuffie cried assuringly.

She sprang forward again, wiping out half of the heartless to the ground.

_They're almost gone.. I just have to keep fighting_

All of a sudden there was a earsplitting sound coming from behind her, and a gruff voice yelling. A small ship went on top of her, and someone was on it.

"What the hell is going on?"

Right away, Yuffie knew who it was, she smiled as she sent her shruiken in the air one last time, killing another heartless.

"Cid, we need help!" Yuffie cried, as she watched more heartless coming towards her. Cid landed the ship almost immediately.

"Get in the damn ship!" he snapped.

"Yes sir!" Yuffie saluted as she raced towards the ship, with Tifa's wounded body in her hands. She dragged her inside the ship. Cid was fumbling with the buttons and pressing them as fast as he could. The heartless started making their way inside the small ship. Yuffie shrieked as the heartless started scampering inside the ship.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" Cid barked.

Before Yuffie could comply, a loud, eardrum-rupturing explosion rocked the ground, coming right from the airship's weapon controls. Yuffie blinked, feeling her ears still ringing from the loud explosion. The explosion had wiped out all the heartless outside, leaving only the echoing of their squeals.

"Kill the heartless inside!" Cid snapped. Yuffie got back to reality, taking her weapon on last time and sending it towards the two heartless that managed to get inside. Their squeals echoed throughout the ship before the last one disappeared into darkness.

"Ha Ha!" Yuffie cheered as the last one disappeared. Tifa managed a weak smile as the airship descended off the ground.

"Are you okay Tifa?" Yuffie quickly asked. Tifa nodded a bit, her face was filled with scratches. Cid turned back at the two, letting out a sigh in relief.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Cid snapped.

"We were coming to borrow the gummi ship from you, it's an emergency. We have to go to the coliseum." Yuffie explained. Cid mumbled something neither of them could understand.

"Next time I won't let you borrow any of my airships!" Cid grumbled angrily.

"But this is an emergency, Cloud could get killed if we don't hurry!" Yuffie pleaded.

"I'll take you…I have no choice." he barked angrily. Yuffie could feel a smile creep up her face. Her head was now spinning with thoughts about Sephiroth and Cloud. She closed her eyes and frowned thoughtfully.

_I can't let anything happen to Cloud. I can't let Sephiroth do anything to him or his heart. _Yuffie shook her head violently._ It doesn't matter right now. I just have to make the right choice. Am I making a mistake by going after him? But he loves me, and I have to help him, even if it costs me my life. _Yuffie leaned against the wall, slowly closing her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie eyes snapped open when she felt rumbling beneath her.

_How come every time I start having a good dream, someone has to wake me up and ruin it! _Yuffie grumbled angrily as she stretched from her sleeping position. Thoughts of Cloud came swarming back into her mind as she remembered what had happened last night.

Tifa eyes slowly fluttered open, she carefully staggered to keep balance with her wounded leg.

"We're here!" Yuffie cheered happily.

Cid popped open the airship door, signaling to get out.

"Thanks Cid." Tifa whispered before getting out. Cid didn't even reply as he closed the door and grumbled something that no one could comprehend. Tifa looked around sleepily the deserted area.

"We finally arrived back at the coliseum." Tifa sighed as she started walking towards the coliseum doors. Yuffie sprang forward, slamming open the doors and her eyes darted every direction.

Phil was in the entrance, his face slightly horrified at the loud slam.

"Where's Cloud?" Tifa quickly asked.

Phil eyes bulged out as he glanced over at Yuffie and Tifa.

"What are you guys doing here again?" Phil snarled.

"Look goat man, this is an emergency! Please tell us where Cloud is!" Yuffie barked.

"Hades…took Herc and Cloud…." his voice trailed off, he didn't seem to want to say anything else.

"Hades?" Tifa's face looked slightly horrified.

"They- and Sephiroth- he-" he couldn't group the right words together, but that was enough to make Yuffie shed tears.

"He's in danger! They're going to kill him." she cried.

"You can't go after him, he's in the underworld, you can't kill Hades down there it's impossible. I wanted to go help Hercules…but I can't…I won't…" Phil replied.

"I don't care! I can't just let him die, while I wait out here helplessly! Are you just going to let Hercules rot in the underworld?" Yuffie snapped, she raced outside the stadium, her face was filled with tears. Phil looked at the ground, his face filled with sadness.

"I can't do anything to help Hercules or Cloud. Please, don't go down there." Phil warned them.

Tifa glanced back at Phil and then scuttled forward to stop Yuffie.

"Yuffie, don't!" Tifa jolted after her.

"We can't help him? We can't do anything, Hades has him. Just like Phil said, we can't kill him...Cloud will die! He-" Yuffie was interrupted by Tifa soothing voice.

"We are going to help him, it's okay. Stop crying, I promise he'll be okay. We might not be able to kill Hades or Sephiroth but at least we can try to get Cloud out of there." Tifa assured her. Yuffie shook her head violently and started to feel tears tickling her cheeks.

"He told me he loved me, but he runs off to kill Sephiroth? He could die, or he might already be dead! You don't understand how this feels." she choked back a sob.

"We're going down there, and we're going to save him." Tifa's voice sounded determined. Yuffie rose to her feet and wiped her tears away from her face.

"I don't want him to die…." she replied.

"Then let's go save him." Tifa responded.

"Sephiroth….don't you think he would kill him by now?" Yuffie cried helplessly.

"I can't tell you anything for sure Yuffie..." Tifa mumbled.

Yuffie felt a lump in her throat, but held her tears back.

"How do we get there?" Yuffie sniffed.

"Now, I remember Leon telling me that there was some stairs leading to the underworld. They were really hidden somewhere here in the coliseum. I think they were back there." Tifa pointed towards the fighting arena.

Yuffie just nodded her head in agreement as they slowly walked towards the arena. Almost instantly, Yuffie spotted stairs leading down a shadowy tunnel.

"Over there." Yuffie's voice was quavering a bit as she pointed towards the stairs.

_So this is the underworld...I'm scared. I have to help Cloud. As long as Tifa sticks with me, I'm sure I'll_

_be okay... I'll do it for Cloud…even if I kill myself._ Yuffie smirked sheepishly at her thoughts.

"Are you ready?" Tifa smirked as she got her gloves adjusted. She knew what awaited her down there. Phil had told her once that it was filled with heartless and there's no turning back after you go in.

"No regrets?" Tifa asked as they made their way down the shadowy stairs. Yuffie didn't reply as she cautiously followed her down the stairs. A door closed behind the two, and a cold shiver ran down Yuffie's back.

"No regrets." Yuffie replied shakily as she took her shruiken out.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tifa and Yuffie went to the underworld to save Cloud! Do you think they'll make it out alive? And what will Leon and Aerith say? **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Thanx so much! Please tell me what you think about this chapter! **


	11. Let's get this over with

_**Confused Heart**_

_**Chapter 11: Let's get this over with **_

Yuffie could feel her self trembling as she entered the somewhat horrifying tunnel. They both cautiously walked towards a lengthy, stone like corridor. It seemed like you could easily fall down into darkness if you took one wrong step. The area was so quiet they could hear their own footsteps echoing.

"Be careful." Tifa murmured as she vigilantly took slow steps across the corridor. Yuffie followed behind her, nervously watching out for any heartless. Just as they both expected, the first sign of heartless came to them, a loud noise was heard from far away. Yuffie could hear Tifa gasp as she watched a group of lancer heartless making their way towards the two.

" Tifa, look," Yuffie squeaked, pointing a shaking finger at the end of the corridor.

Tifa's eyes sparkled confidently, "Come get some!" she smirked, as she adjusted her gloves. The lancer heartless immediately came towards Tifa, as Yuffie yelped.

_Tifa is too confident, she'll get hurt…._

From a distance, Yuffie could see one of the heartless attempting to attack Tifa.

"Tifa, GET DOWN!" she shrieked. Tifa instantaneously obeyed as she sank to the floor. Yuffie sent her shruiken flying across the corridor, instantly killing the heartless in front of Tifa.

"Take that, heartless!" Yuffie cheered.

Yuffie came scampering towards Tifa. The floor was shockingly uneven; slabs of stone were crooked and pointing up instead of lying flat, making it extremely hard to run across it. Yuffie almost slipped off, her eyes growing wider when she realized how hard it was to get through the crooked, stone ground.

"Where do we go?" Yuffie asked, her voice held an clearly identifiable tone of panic, mirrored by the look in her eyes.

"Just fight your way to the other side of the corridor, and don't fall." Tifa replied in a whisper. Yuffie took a deep breath before she continued walking through the corridor with Tifa behind her. A metallic clinging noise echoed throughout the chamber, making both Yuffie and Tifa's eyes widen.

"What was that?" Yuffie was the first one to ask. Tifa didn't bother to respond as another clinging noise took place. They both scanned the area, as more heartless appeared.

"Get ready." Tifa whispered as the heartless headed towards them. Yuffie's mouth opened in a soft gasp when she saw them trying to dig their claws into her. She reacted quickly, letting her shuriken soar into the air. The heartless bounced into the air and quickly into the ground like a spring. They were darting straight towards Yuffie once again, in a zigzag manner.

Tifa sprang forward and gave a painful blow to the heartless in front of Yuffie, she smirked when the heartless disappeared in an instant.

"Watch out!" Tifa shrieked. Without realization, Yuffie didn't see a heartless aiming for her head until she felt the unbearable pain on her forehead. The heartless buried his claws on her face, making Yuffie lounge to the floor in pain. She scrambled in the floor, losing her balance and yelping in pain.

The heartless left her face and crawled down to her leg. She felt the claws of the heartless pierce into her leg. She tried to throw the heartless off her leg by shaking it off.

Tifa came to her rescue, letting out a killing blow at it. Yuffie rose to her feet, wincing in pain. She tried to ignored the stinging pain in her eyes from the dripping blood on her face.

Tifa didn't say anything as she lounged forward towards the rest of the yellow-eyed creatures. She sent them flying across the walls and falling into darkness. Yuffie sent her shuriken into the air on last time, finally making the last heartless vanish.

There was stillness for a while. Yuffie was breathing heavily, holding her hands securely against her wound to stop the blood from flowing so freely. Tifa, on the other hand, lay sprawled on her back, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh in relief.

"Are you okay?" Tifa was the first one to break the silence. Yuffie just nodded and smiled weakly. She rose to her feet and looked around the area, examining it closely.

There was slience as both of them as they searched the corridor. It was extremely silent, until the clinging noise became so close to them that they both panicked.

"_NO!_" Yuffie suddenly screamed, her eyes widen as she looked at the other side of the corridor. Tifa scanned her eyes at the figures standing in front of them.

One figure was in the floor and the other held a enormously long sword in his hand. Tifa nervously backed away. The figure came out of the shadows, with slivery colored hair and an malicious grin plastered on his face.

Tifa looked back at the figure in the ground, cupping her mouth in realization.

Sephiroth and Cloud. Yuffie eyes seemed to get wider at that moment, when she finally realized that Cloud was motionless in the ground.

"C-C-Cloud?" Yuffie felt her face draining color.

She kneeled next to him, watching as Sephiroth smirked. She wasn't even sure if Cloud was alive, but she wanted to hope that he was just knocked out.

Yuffie readied her weapon. It was finally time to take revenge, for Cloud.

For her light.

_Are you frightened, Yuffie?_

_Horrified._

_Of what?_

_I have a strange feeling that…something very bad is going to happen._

_But there is something else, isn't there?_

……_Cloud, being dead……_

_Why am I asking myself questions?…I have to think. Think of what I'm going to do! Come on Great Ninja Yuffie, you obviously can't defeat Sephiroth alone!_

Yuffie grunted at her own confusing thoughts as she stared blankly at Sephiroth and Cloud.

"Heh, so you guys made it to the underworld in one piece?" Sephiroth muttered darkly. Tifa eyes seemed to glare at him momentarily, but then she calmed down.

Sephiroth slowly came closer to them, his footsteps were making Yuffie cringe away.

"… Oh, and Cloud is dead. Just lay down and die. At least you'd be with him again." he said coldly. Yuffie felt those words shatter her heart, as she choked back a sob.

_Don't believe him…he is lying…_

Yuffie shook her head violently and began to feel tears splash down her cheek.

"He's not dead." she whispered as she pulled her shuriken to her hand.

Tifa could feel her eyes well up in tears and tried to believe the same thing.

"Why fight for someone who's already gone?" Sephiroth asked, harshly forcing Yuffie to look at Cloud's fallen body.

"_I loved him_!" Yuffie cried, making Sephiroth's smile even wider.

This was amusing to Sephiroth, as he reached for his long sword with a glare in his eyes.

"You really think….you can kill me?" Sephiroth chuckled.

Yuffie could hardly breathe. She didn't know what to do – say, even; she felt her heart beating faster and faster. She wiped her eyes for a final time and turned her head to gaze at Sephiroth.

"Bu-but Sephiroth…you're the one who is going to die!" she muttered, her voice quavering. Before she can even attack, a scream echoed behind them.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As you can see I'm making the Sephiroth fight long, but don't worry the next chapter will probably go back to the Cloud, Leon and Yuffie fight! When**

**Leon gets better. Please review this chapter!**


	12. Squally?

**Confused Heart**

**Chapter 12: Squally?**

Yuffie head turned almost immediately when she heard a familiar scream echoing throughout the chamber. She felt her face lose color when she realized who it was. There were two figures standing in front of them.

"S-S-Squall!" Yuffie ignored the tears the blurred her vision. Tifa's eyes widen in surprise, Aerith and Leon were standing in front of them. Aerith began to sob uncontrollably when she realized that Cloud was wounded. His face looked rippled in pain, filled with scratches and wounds all over his shattered body. She wanted to ask so many questions, but she couldn't manage to speak.

"C-C-Cloud?" Aerith's voice was only a soft whisper.

"What happened?" Leon grunted. Yuffie opened her mouth to say something, but it turned into a gasp. Sephiroth had obviously lost his patience as he came charging straight towards Aerith.

"I'll kill what Cloud would miss the most." Sephiroth muttered. Aerith's eyes double sized when she noticed Sephiroth getting closer to her.

"_AERITH_!" Yuffie shrieked.

Yuffie watched in horror, like everything was happening in slow motion as Sephiroth pierced the sword into Aerith's chest. Leon quickly grabbed Yuffie's wrist so she wouldn't run off. _"Aerith!" _Suddenly, as if possessed, Yuffie began to struggle like a crazy.

"Argh! Let…me…go Squall!" Yuffie cried, she looked helpless.

"Yuffie, get behind me!" Leon grunted. Yuffie didn't argue with him as she slowly backed away. Leon blocked her protectively as Sephiroth pulled his sword out of Aerith's body in a horrifying way. This was enough to make Yuffie start to cry, silent tears trailed down her face, and Sephiroth's mouth just creased into a smile.

Yuffie took a moment to gaze back into the lifeless body of both Aerith and Cloud. Her skin looked colorless and her cheeks, once a healthy, pinkish were dry, and lifeless. Her lips were cracked and her expression on her face sent a chill down Yuffie's back.

_This has to be a nightmare….._

"No need to cry," Sephiroth whispered to the grieving ninja. "You can die with her as well."

Yuffie began to feel her heart fall apart as she looked back at Aerith and Cloud.

She had lost them both, Aerith and Cloud were both gone. Well, at least that's what Yuffie thought, seeing their motionless body not show any sign of life.

"You are going to die for everything you've done! You don't know how much I _loved_ them both! I loved them _more than anything_!" Yuffie cried, sinking to her knees, her voice sounded so helpless. She stayed hidden behind Leon, her voice echoing throughout the chamber.

She remembered all the advice Aerith had given her, the soothing sound of her voice, and the comforting guidance that made her sound like a mom to her.

She remembered the time were Yuffie was crying about Leon's cruel behavior towards her, and Aerith was always their to cheer her up. And in one instant, the thought of hearing her voice again was gone.

She rose to her feet holding her shuriken tightly in one of her trembling hands. Shouting fanatically, Yuffie threw her shuriken into the air, straight towards Sephiroth. She lurched forward, and jumped up on the corner of the room tossing her shurkien again like a boomerang. The toss was a success as it scratched Sephiroth's face, a large cut appeared on his face.

Tifa sprang forward, with determination and tears in her eyes. She tried to attack Sephiroth from behind, but he was to fast. He managed to block every move Tifa tried to make.

Leon charged towards Sephiroth, their swords letting out a blinding spark. Leon jolted up into the air and tried to give a killing blow. Instead, Sephiroth blocked his attack; sending Leon crashing down the ground.

Yuffie couldn't take it anymore, her determination soon came to an advantage as she tried once more to throw her shruiken into the air. Sephiroth crashed into the floor with a painful grunt. Yuffie charged forward at him, getting closer to him and hitting him with her shruiken relentlessly.

"You don't understand how much pain you've caused!" she cried in a soft whisper, as more tears came down her face. She pierced her weapon once more into his chest with a painful grunt.

"Does it matter if you kill me? You….You can never bring them back." Sephiroth choked.

" You talk too much, SHUT UP!" Yuffie screamed.

She collapsed into one knee piercing her weapon once more into his chest, she wanted revenge for everything he had done to her. Sephiroth smirked before sinking into the ground. She closed her eyes, more tears falling down. It was true, everything Sephiroth said was true. Nothing would bring Aerith or Cloud back.

Everything she loved was gone.

She raced towards Aerith and Cloud's fallen body, hoping to see a sign of life. She tried to shake Aerith so she would wake up. She desperately cried her name out, hoping to hear her answer. Nothing happened. Aerith was dead. Yuffie cried like she had never before, the thought that she would never again see Aerith made a throbbing pain inside her heart.

_This is a nightmare...I'm dreaming...Aerith is alive...she has to be!_

She kneeled next to Cloud and frantically screamed his name.

"p-p-please…w-wake up" Yuffie whispered, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Yuffie, we have to take them out of here." Tifa whispered. Yuffie just nodded her head, with more tears splashing down her face. Yuffie helped pick up Aerith and Cloud they raced out of the underworld. They were back at the coliseum, and Meg was standing next to Hercules outside. The look on their faces looked helpless.

"We know what happened, we saw everything inside. I had to run out to help Hercules. I'm sorry we couldn't help." Meg explained.

Yuffie held Cloud close to her cradling his body in her arms, she rested her cheek against his head.

"I just want him to…be alive." Yuffie sniffed, as she held Cloud's lifeless body, like a kid that shows a broken toy to their parents. Meg cupped her mouth as she gazed at Cloud's wounded body.

"We might have some healing potions that could help him, but other than that I don't know what to do." Meg whispered.

"Thank…you." Yuffie mumbled. She dragged her feet towards the coliseum gates and slammed them open. She sat down near a rock, burying her face in her hands.

She couldn't believe it that she had lost someone as special as Aerith, and maybe she could lose Cloud as well.

_-----------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------_

"_Leon is just, very-" Aerith began._

"_emotionless and cold hearted." Yuffie finished for her._

"_Not exactly what I was going to say Yuffie." Aerith glanced back at Yuffie, who seemed upset._

"_He never wants to be around me, he calls me annoying, and he wants me outta his life. Wouldn't you call that cold hearted and emotionless?" Yuffie mumbled._

"_Well, Leon…he has his reasons for doing the things he does." Aerith tried to explain._

_Yuffie sighed and looked at the floor, thinking about all the things Leon had said to her._

"_You know, Leon doesn't want to be mean to you, but he just gets mad sometimes and he usually says things he really doesn't mean to say." Aerith tried to explain, but only made Yuffie more confused._

_"You sound like a fortune cookie, and besides I didn't understand a word you said!" Yuffie laughed. Aerith just giggled._

_The thought of never hearing her laugh again, seeing her smile again...or hearing her advice...is awful._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yuffie cried – she cried more than she ever had before in her life. It was an absolutely heart-wrenching sound, that Leon heard her nearby.

He walked towards her, without her noticing. Tears were almost forming in his eyes, but he held them in. He leaned against the wall close to Yuffie, crossing his arms together and holding his tears in. He finally manage to whisper something to her.

"Yuffie, I hate to see you this way." he whispered weakly.

"S-Squall, s-she's d-dead!" she sobbed through clenched teeth.

"I-I know." he whispered slowly.

"W-W-What if C-Cloud d-dies t-too!" Yuffie sobbed even louder.

Yuffie kept crying, and hiccupping her words, that he couldn't understand.

_Yuffie misses Cloud, she's completely torn without him. Unless he's alive she'll be crying for the rest of her life. _Leon frowned thoughtfully.

Without thinking, Leon cupped her face, and forced her to look at him. Her large, violet colored eyes welled up with pain and tears.

"There's nothing you can do about it, and it wasn't your fault. Aerith would probably not want to see you like this. Please, stop crying." Leon whispered, his forehead touching hers.

"S-S-Squall, I c-can't b-b-believe s-she's g-gone!" Yuffie cried, pulling him closer to her.

"I n-never t-told her that s-she was s-so special to- to me.." Yuffie finished. She looked up at Leon's torn face, his blank expression all at once shattering. Yuffie felt another tear roll down her cheek, appearing completely helpless ;a heartrending expression on Leon's face.

"I don't want- want t-the s-same thing t-to h-h-happen t-to C-Cloud!" Yuffie sniffed.

"Don't cry anymore." Leon whispered, his breath fanned against Yuffie's cheek. He wiped her tear with his thumb and held her closer to him. She never thought to see the day were Leon would actually show some emotions, but that wasn't important to her, because her thoughts all revolved around Cloud.

Everything she thought about was Cloud, until Leon did something she didn't expect. Without warning, Leon grabbed Yuffie and pressed her against the wall fiercly, giving her a passionate kiss in her lips. Yuffie found this more than surprising as her eyes widen in shock. He separated from her as quick as a flash, looking towards the ground. Yuffie's surprised look never left her face.

"I'm sorry." Leon whispered, as he tried to run off. Yuffie chased after him, wrapping her arms around him and she started to cry again. Leon looked back at her, his face filled with pain. He brushed her cheek lovingly with his finger and smiled.

"Y-You made me feel better S-Squall." Yuffie managed to smile.

_What just happened? Did Squally really kiss me?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another chapter finished! Anyhow, Aerith is dead, and this was actually kind of hard to write! Leon finally expressed his feelings towards Yuffie, but if Cloud is still alive, what will happen? Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. **

**Thank you!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	13. Do I love him?

**Confused Heart**

_**Chapter 13: Do I love him?**_

"I wonder if Yuffie is okay…." Tifa mumbled.

"I'm sure she's devastated on what happened today, it's all like a nightmare.." Meg replied.

"Is Cloud going to be okay?" Tifa quickly asked.

"Sephiroth put darkness in his heart. I think it's all over now, he'll be okay." Meg whispered.

"You mean, Sephiroth really did something with his heart?" Tifa asked fearfully, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yes, he was practically possessing him. Couldn't you tell by the way he acted?" Meg asked thoughtfully.

"Well, yeah, I just hoped nothing happened to him." Tifa sighed.

"He'll be fine, " Meg assured her.

"I better go check on Yuffie, it's getting late." Tifa whispered as she hurried out into the coliseum gates. She made her way to where Yuffie was leaning against the wall next to Leon.

The chirping insects took over the conversation while the two of them sat still in the warm night air. They were quite content to sit and admire the stars in the sky. Leon wasn't looking much at the stars, he kept glancing back at Yuffie. Tifa looked at Yuffie's face, noticing she was still upset.

"Yuffie, are you okay?" Tifa whispered. Yuffie gazed towards Tifa and sniffed, then gestured to a seat next to her. Tifa smiled and leaned against the wall next to Yuffie.

"Cloud is going to be okay, I just checked on him." Tifa whispered. Leon looked out of the corner of his eye, he seemed torn by hearing this. Yuffie ears perked up.

"Can I go see him?" she asked, her voice more alert.

"Yeah, sure." Tifa smiled. Yuffie eyes grew wider as she sprawled out of her seat and scurried towards the coliseum gates, leaving Tifa and Leon behind.

Yuffie raced towards Meg with a begging look on her face.

"Can I see him? Please?" Yuffie asked hopefully. Meg just smiled and pointed towards a small door way that lead to Cloud's room. She hurried over there, her eyes scanning the room for him. In the corner of the room she could see the spiky haired Cloud leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"C-C-Cloud!?" Yuffie's eyes double sized.

_Cloud is okay, he's alive! _

Cloud seemed like he wanted to get up, but was visibly exhausted. Yuffie raced towards him, wrapping her arms around him, into a tight hug. Wordlessly, she enfolded him in a breaking cuddle that squeezed all of the air out of his lungs.

"Cloud!" Yuffie sniffed, her face looked extremely happy as she planted kisses down his cheek.

Cloud just gave her a silent nod as he gasped to get air. Yuffie began to wail as she clinged on to Cloud.

"I thought I lost you! Why did you go with Sephiroth by yourself, he could've killed you!" Yuffie's face looked slightly enraged.

"I had to kill him…," he muttered, tightening his grip on Yuffie's hand.

" Well I know but…." Yuffie sniffed, her innocent, violet colored eyes were glittering. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"You should have told me, then I could've helped you." Yuffie finished.

"I'd be to scared, Sephiroth could kill anyone. I'm just glad he didn't." Cloud replied.

_How will he react when I tell him that Aerith is dead…_

Yuffie shuffled beside him, uncomfortably.

"Cloud?" Yuffie's voice was softer than a whisper.

She turned over to Cloud, who was already sleeping.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie's eyes fluttered open her eyes scanning the area. She rolled over with a soft groan and drifted back to sleep, until she heard a sound by the door. Her eyes snapped open and she rolled over to face the door. Cloud came inside, and she suddenly remembered where she was.

"You finally woke up." he mumbled. Yuffie eyes widen.

"Wh-Wha? What time is it?" she winced at the sun getting in her eyes.

"Time to hurry up, we are going back to Hollow Bastion." Cloud added.

Yuffie's eyes widen in shock.

"Already!?"

"Yeah, Leon and Tifa are waiting for you." Cloud replied.

"But I'm hungry!," she almost whined. "And I haven't eaten anything since arriving in this place."

"Well the same goes for me and I'm not complaining." Cloud replied coldly.

Yuffie pouted as she rose to her feet, grabbing her shuriken on the way out the door.

"Fine, let's go." she whimpered. She dragged her feet outside where Leon and Tifa waited for them.

"Let's go." Tifa smiled as she hopped into the cockpit.

"I'll be waiting for you and Leon to come back for training." Meg waved goodbye to Yuffie. Cloud lead Yuffie into the ship and they sat close together by the window.

"I'll drive!" Tifa cried as she raced to the cockpit.

As quick as a flash, they were up in the air, making Yuffie immediately get air sick.

She made her way towards Cloud, cuddling up next to him.

"I don't feel good." she admitted, cupping her hands to her mouth.

Cloud chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not funny, I seriously don't feel good…" Yuffie whimpered. She rested her head on Cloud's shoulder, almost falling asleep again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but notice Leon staring at them. He didn't seem to have an emotion come out, but just a cold stare at them. She shuddered as she turned over to see him.

_Squally really kissed me, but I don't feel anything for him…nothing. _Yuffie gritted her teeth together, because she knew that wasn't true. She had been dieing for the day that Leon would actually show emotions towards her. They have always been fighting, and the thought of him actually liking her sent butterflies down her stomach.

_------------------- Flashback----------------------_

"_Hmph, you're such a heartless jerk!" Yuffie pouted_

"_Well, stop bothering me so much, and maybe I might be nicer to you!" Leon grumbled._

"_I'm not bothering you!" Yuffie puffed her cheeks out._

"_Just leave." pointed out the door._

"_Not till you say your sorry!" Yuffie cried._

"_Yuffie, leave." Leon barked coldly._

"_meanie, I won't forgive you for this!" she snapped._

-----------------------------------------------

_well I do bother him, but he's the one who is always mean to me!  
_Yuffie started back once more at Leon who tore his eyes away from her. She let out an annoyed sigh.

_but….I love him anyways…even if he is a heartless jerk._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leon is starting to get jealous, and Yuffie doesn't know who she really loves!**

**Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter, I know it didn't get to anywhere exactly, but it will get better in the next chapter!**


	14. Secret

**_Confused Heart_**

**_ Chapter 13: Secret_**

Yuffie's eyes fluttered open to a loud sound and a stomach-turning movement that made her almost flop out of her seat.

She yelped in fear, flapping her hands around.

"What was that!? Is everyone okay!? Did the heartless come here too!?" Yuffie's eyes double sized.

"We landed Yuffie, stop being so paranoid," the Cloud replied, waving her hand away casually.

Yuffie quirked an eyebrow as she rose to her feet.

"It's not normal to wake up to scary sounds like that." she whimpered, crossing her arms.

"We made it to Hollow Bastion!" Tifa grinned as she came out of the cockpit, with a victory cheer.

"Nice landing.." Yuffie mumbled. They made their way out of the ship into the familiar world of Hollow Bastion.

"I feel like I'm home again!" Tifa chirped as she skipped out of the ship.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, walking cautiously behind Tifa. She absent mindedly kicked a rock in front of her thinking back about Cloud, Leon, and Aerith. Problems and memories came swarming back in her mind.

_Aerith…more than ever, I need your advice. I need your help. Why do you have to be gone when I need you the most?_

The young ninja turned her head toward Leon who was looking forward in deep thought, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Cloud whispered in Yuffie's ear.

Yuffie, gasping, stumbled backwards.

_Is it that obvious that something is wrong with me!?_

"Cloud you scared me!" Yuffie mumbled, getting to her feet.

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange lately." Cloud pointed out.

"I'm fine." she smiled weakly, failing to keep her cheerful tone.

He frowned slightly. "You know that you can tell me anything if there's something wrong."

"I'm fine Cloud." she repeated, smiling.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. He knew that she wasn't being honest with him.

Yuffie raced forward to catch up with Tifa, and not feel tense standing between Leon and Cloud. Cloud didn't know what was going on with her right now, but she knew that Leon did. Thinking of Leon made Yuffie have butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks turn a shade of red.

"Something wrong Yuffie?" Tifa asked, putting a hand on the ninja's shoulder. Yuffie felt like screaming that she was okay, but she only gave her a silent nod. She had never expressed her feelings to anyone else but Aerith. Now that she was gone, it made Yuffie feel uncomfortable to talk to anyone else about her problems.

Tifa kicked Merlin's house door open with a grin. She raced inside into Yuffie's room. Yuffie scurried along with her, leaving Leon and Cloud behind. Tifa plopped back in a comfy bed, letting out a sigh in relief.

"I wanna go to sleep." Tifa yawned.

Yuffie shifted uncomfortably closer to Tifa, putting her hands on her lap, as if she wanted to say something.

"Tifa can I tell you something?" Yuffie's voice was almost a whisper.

"Sure." Tifa shrugged casually, as she got in an upright position, her eyes were slightly closed.

"You know that I love Cloud a lot…and well…" she stammered nervously as she gazed at the door, making sure no one was listening.

"I'm listening…" Tifa murmured.

"Um…well I don't know if you already knew that…I've always loved Squally too." she sighed, the words slurred out of her mouth and she turned bright red.

Tifa's eyes fluttered open, looking more interested with the conversation.

"You never mentioned that." she chuckled.

"Would you stop laughing?" Yuffie begged as she made a frown.

"Okay, sorry." Tifa smiled.

"Well, let me just tell you what happened…" Yuffie mumbled, as she looked at the ground.

"Okay, I'm listening." Tifa replied.

"Yesterday when we were healing Cloud, and I thought he was dead, I felt horrible. I was talking to Squall and- h-he k-kissed me- I guess it made me feel better to think Squall would be there to fill in the empty gap in my heart if Cloud would die…" Before Yuffie could go on, Tifa's eyes widen.

"Are you sure you know what you are saying!? So you would betray Cloud just like that!" Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Just listen to me! He kissed me and I know he loves me, but I can't because…Cloud doestoo,butIloveSquallyandIdon'tknowwhattodo!!!" Yuffie cried.

"You love Leon too, wait what did you say?" Tifa cocked her head in confusion.

"I-" Yuffie stopped dead when she noticed who was at the door, hearing their conversation.

"Cloud, please!!" Yuffie's eyes double sized as she screamed his name desperately.

Cloud had heard the whole conversation, his eyes glowing with anger, he raced outside.

Tifa froze in her spot, her eyes widen in shock.

"Cloud!! I'm sorry!" Yuffie felt her face draining color. Her secret was out.

Without thinking, Yuffie raced after him her eyes starting to shed tears. She bit her lips in order to keep from crying.

"C-Cloud! Just listen to me!" Yuffie screamed before he opened the door.

"I don't understand anything anymore!" Cloud shouted, followed by a bitter laugh. "I hate being lied to. I hate knowing that the one person I trust and love is lying to me."

Yuffie met his eyes from across the room.

"I was going to fix this eventually.. I'm just so confused.." Yuffie whispered.

He glowered, shaking his head. "If you have feelings for Leon then go with him. You thought I was already dead and you kiss him. I guess that sort of made you happy, so that's means you love him. I'm not trying to keep you away from your happiness, so just go with him." he muttered coldly.

"Cloud, you are taking this way to seriously. I love you, and I just wanted to fix things, but I don't know what to do. I needed someone's help…" Yuffie's voice was a whisper.

"If you can't decide and if this is so hard, then I rather not get involved anymore. Just go with Leon and you'll be much happier with him." Cloud muttered

" I made a mistake, Cloud! I'm sorry! Please don't go!" Yuffie cried, her hands covering her face, as she gritted her teeth in pain.

Cloud slammed the door shut, making the wall shake behind him. He rested his back on the door. Why was he feeling the way he was? There was something telling him to leave her be, and something telling him to run back inside and tell her that he loves her.

_I can't…I'm just hurting her. If she truly loves Leon then I'll let her be. I really didn't expect this…I love Yuffie. But I can't do this to her._

That was when he heard Yuffie crying. He closed eyes and felt his heart shatter in pain.

Cloud gently pushed himself off the door and started walked away. Each footstep he took he felt like he was shattering his heart into pieces.

_I just have to let her be…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The ending is coming soon! Who would you like Yuffie to end up with!?**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry if the update is kinda slow. I've been really busy with school lately. But please review the chapter and tell me what you think! Thank you!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	15. Cold

**_Confused Heart_**

**_Chapter 15: Cold_**

Yuffie sank to her knees, covering her face.

"C-Cloud…" she stammered. She slammed the door open looking outside to see if she could spot him. She wondered is she still had time to explain what was going on with her.

Usually you can find Cloud out of any crowd; his blonde, spiky hair and crimson colored cloak make him stick out quite clearly. Yuffie squinted, her tears blurring her vision. Nothing. There was no sign of him. She stood outside, trying to realize what had happened. She knelt there by the doorstep, leaning against it. "Cloud.. Don't leave.." she sobbed through her clenched teeth.

_I'm so stupid, I should have never brought up the subject in the first place! _

_GAWD! I hate how Cloud and Leon act sometimes. Cloud didn't even give me time to explain myself…..I have to find him…I have to find him before he leaves me. Maybe.. I could just leave him and forget. Maybe I should just stay with Leon. I'm sure that I'm in love with Leon, I have to be. I've had a crush on him forever, maybe I should just forget about Cloud…no I can't! Squally is cold-hearted…he… probably doesn't like me that much anyways, even if he kissed me…. I can't let Cloud leave me. I won't let him…I love him more than anything. I won't let him leave me now._

Yuffie opened her eyes and looked outside again.

"Please-don't go Cloud…" Yuffie whispered. She dashed outside with a look of determination on her face, leaving Leon and Tifa in the house.

Leon watched Yuffie scurry out of the door to find Cloud. His heart felt shattered as she watched her burst into tears for Cloud. Cloud was everything to her, she worried so much about him and she seemed so cheerful around him.

He felt a lump in his throat as he tried to hold back his tears because Tifa began looking at him with that look that he knew meant 'are you okay?'

"Leon…um- er I know you heard what we were talking about. I know you heard them fighting too, and I'm sorry." Tifa whispered.

"For what?" Leon tried to sound as normal as possible.

"You don't have to lie anymore, I know you loved her." Tifa muttered.

"I-" Leon looked away before continuing. He really did love Yuffie, but he knew he couldn't anymore. It caused to much pain to see her trying to figure out who she truly loved, Leon or Cloud. To Leon, it was obvious that Yuffie had strong feelings for Cloud.

"It's okay if you feel that way Leon…we all do sometimes." Tifa tried to cheer him up.

All the pain he had been holding in, Leon just couldn't take it anymore. No matter how proud he was, no matter how emotionless he was, it all couldn't stop him from feeling so much pain in his heart.

"I know she loves Cloud. I was to late, I should have told her before he came….I've been so cold to her in the past, that's probably why she doesn't like me. " he whispered. Leon walked away, tears wanting to come out.

"Leon.." Tifa didn't know what else to say; or do.

"I'm fine Tifa," Leon assured her. He kept his emotionless expression plastered on his face as he grabbed his leather jacket and walked outside. It was getting dark outside and his thoughts about Yuffie swarmed into his mind.

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

Leon walked towards the library his hands in his pocket and his eyes locked on the ground. He wanted to apologize to Yuffie for being the way he was.

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you_

Leon walked into the library, his head hung low he took a seat in a chair and looked outside the window. There was nothing he could do about it anymore. He felt a horrible ache in his heart. He never felt so lonely, and thinking about Yuffie made him upset.

_And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold_

_I've never felt so horrible before she came along. Yuffie is the only one who knows how to make me smile and feel this way I've never felt for anyone else. I never thought I would actually cry for someone, especially not for Yuffie, but without her……. I can't imagine seeing her with Cloud, it's just too hard. Maybe I should leave for a little while…_

_  
I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold_

Leon got up from his seat, gritting his teeth as he thought. He raced outside to Cid's shop to borrow an airship. He was leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, I know I suck with putting a song in with the story, but I just felt like doing that! This song is called Cold and it's by Crossfade. Anyways, Leon is leaving!! Which means, Yuffie has to decide once and for all who she really likes! This is a pretty hard choice to pick if I should make her end up with Leon or Cloud…. Anyways I'll try to update soon!**

**Please review!!!! Thanks for all the reviews I've recieved, it makes me really happy, so muffins for everyone who has reviewed, and thank you so much!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	16. All my fault

**_Confused Heart_**

**Chapter 16: All my fault**

Yuffie stumbled forward running as fast as she could, she almost lost her balance. She had to find Cloud before he tried to do leave her. She stopped briefly, leaning against the wall to catch her breath as it came out in short, ragged gasps.

"I-I c-can't r-run a-a-anymore." Yuffie gasped to herself as she started losing her breath.

She leaned forward, shutting her eyes and clenching her teeth. It was getting harder to breathe. As quick as a flash, she felt her whole body slump to the ground in pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Yuffie , wake up." Yuffie rolled away from the sound of the voice in an attempt to get some more sleep. She had a horrible night after Cloud ran away and she didn't want to remember anything about him.

"She's been looking for him all night and I found her in beside your shop, she blacked out." Tifa's soft voice whispered.

Another gruff voice snorted in the background, making Yuffie's eyes flutter open.

Cid and Tifa were standing next to her, watching her like she was some kind of experiment. Yuffie stayed in her sleeping position as her eyes darted off, examining the room.

"C-Cloud…" she grumbled.

"Shh…it's okay you need to rest before we can find him. I'm sure he'll be back, just relax..." Tifa whispered, as she brushed Yuffie's hair.

"He h-hates me n-now. Doesn't he?" Yuffie sniffed.

"Cloud is a jerk, he'll forgive you eventually." Tifa smiled brightly.

"W-Where's Leon?" Yuffie's face sadden. Tifa looked away quickly in pain. Her face was draining color.

"He-er is looking for Cloud." Cid spoke out quickly. Yuffie managed a weak smile as she closed her eyes again. Tifa dashed outside the room, her face completely worried, and tears almost streaming down her cheeks.

"Shouldn't we tell her the truth?" Tifa winced.

"I don't think that's a great idea, she's extremely hurt with Cloud been gone already." Cid pointed out. Tifa nodded her head in agreement as she took out a crumpled up note from her pocket.

_Dear Yuffie,_

_I just want you to know how special you are to me, and that I'll always love you. I know that you and Cloud are meant to be, and I just want you to truly be happy. I know Cloud will come back to you, and I'm sorry it was my fault that he ran off that way. _

_I know he loves you and I can't interfere, so I'll just leave and I want you to be happy. _

_-Leon_

"Both of them are such emotional jerks. Leon just made the situation worse, even if he did want to help her." Tifa sighed as she crumpled up the letter even more.

"She'll have to know eventually." Cid grumbled.

"I know, but it's going to be hard to tell her the painful truth." Tifa admitted.

She circled her foot around the rocks and snorted angrily.

"I have to find Leon and Cloud, Yuffie is getting in horrible condition. She's suffering without them." Tifa snapped.

"I know, but where could they possibly be? They probably took an airship to another world, far from Hollow Bastion." Cid replied.

"I'll find them! I swear I will!" Tifa barked confidently.

"Alright, I'll let you borrow one of the airships, but I know you probably won't find them." Cid muttered.

"You know Leon would never abandon this town. Hollow Bastion is like his home. I'm sure he'll come back." Tifa whispered confidently.

"I hope your right kid." Cid grumbled.

"Here, take the letter from Leon and when you think Yuffie is ready, show it to her. I'll be back in about 2 days, and hopefully I'll find them." Tifa winked.

She snatched the keys of the airship from Cid's hands as she darted away.

Cid yawned as he watched her running off, he held the letter in his hand as he walked back inside Merlin's house. To much of his surprise, Yuffie was standing right by the door staring at the letter. She looked curiously at it, and then back at Cid.

"Wha-What's that?" Yuffie pointed to the letter in his hand.

"You should be sleeping kid, you'll collapse again if you aren't in bed." Cid mumbled nervously.

"Give me the letter." Yuffie demanded.

"It's my letter, and none of your business." Cid lied.

"I heard Tifa talking about a letter for _me _outside! Now, give me the letter!" Yuffie snapped.

"Kid, go back to bed." Cid stuffed the letter in his pocket.

"Cid, I won't until you show me the letter." Yuffie pleaded.

Yuffie held her hand out to Cid's pocket to try to pull it out.

"Damn you Yuffie, why do you have to be so persistent! This letter isn't for you!" he grumbled.

"Then prove it." Yuffie snapped.

Cid turned around and started ignoring her comments. Without hesitating, she tackled Cid to the ground, with the strength she had left and managed to snatch the letter from his pocket.

"Damn you Yuffie!" Cid choked as he got up to his feet.

Yuffie dashed towards her room, trying to read the letter without Cid barging in.

She read and reread the letter over and over again, hoping what she was reading wasn't true.

Her hands began to shake, she could hardly breathe as her heart was shattered into pieces. She let out a faint cry and swallowed a large lump in her throat.

She continued to stare at the crumpled up letter in her hand. At that moment, she felt completely broken, completely overwhelmed.

_Look what I've done. I never meant for this to get this far. Now the two people I truly loved….are gone. _

Yuffie felt her eyes well up into tears, but she ignored them as she threw the rutted letter across her room. She felt dizzy as she swiftly ran outside the house, with a white coat on.

"Kid, you aren't going out there." Cid barked. Yuffie turned around to look at Cid's angry expression. He grabbed her wrist in order to keep her from walking any further.

"Why did he leave!" She screamed, violently shoving Cid off her in the process, sick to death of his attitude.

"Yuffie, what's wrong with you? Get inside right now, and stop being so sentimental." Cid barked.

"I-I've done so m-much…I have to stop all of this. It's to much pain for me." Yuffie sniffed, the pain in her face made Cid look so helpless.

Cid cocked his head in confusion.

"What do you mean stop all of this?" Cid asked fearfully.

Yuffie was past the point of crying out now; silent tears streamed down her face.

"He's not coming back is he? Neither of them are going to come back." she looked at the ground.

"Stop suffering so much about this kid, everything will be fine" Cid grumbled.

"But…I'm so….sad, and it's all my fault.." Yuffie admitted, reaching for a dagger from her pocket.

"You're being to emotional Yuffie, now stop kidding around and come back inside. Your just depressed. Now, give me that dagger." Cid tried to remain calm.

"You don't know how I feel…you just wouldn't understand!" Yuffie cried, putting her hands to her face.

"I'm in to much pain to even try to wait for them to come back. Both of them, they hate me, and they aren't coming back because I was so selfish. I couldn't decided who I truly loved….I was so…confused…and it's all my fault…and now look, they're both gone. I'm so broken….I don't think you could understand, I think no….one can." Yuffie twirled the dagger around her fingers, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't seem like the cheerful Yuffie she always was, with the smile on her face. She was the complete opposite of her normal self, for Cid, the sight was horrifying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope Yuffie is happy now…._

He flinched as thoughts about Yuffie struck him, slicing his heart into miniature chunks of pain and guilt. He was at the coliseum training for a few days, back to his regular routine. He jolted forward hitting the heartless with a furry of anger. As the last, one disappeared, he leaned against the wall and dropped his gun blade in the ground with a loud grunt.

_What if she's all alone and depressed that we both left her. She's probably still grieving from Aerith's death as well. _

Leon frowned thoughtfully as he looked at the ground.

_I would look like an idiot if I went back to Hollow Bastion to find her. Cloud would probably want to beat me up for all I've done. I shouldn't have ever told her how I felt about her, and then none of this would've happened. _

Leon sighed as he started walking back to the coliseum gates, with his usual emotionless expression plastered on his face. He felt so depressed, more depressed than he thought he would be after he left Yuffie's side. As long as he remembered, Yuffie always seemed to follow him around, everywhere he went. Leon slowly walked around the coliseum his head filling with wonderful memories again.

_I can't get her off my head…_

_Yuffie…..I hope she's okay……._

She had it worse than he did. Trying to tell someone that you love them was like challenging Sephiroth to a fight with nothing to defend yourself with.

"Hey Leon, you ready for your next training lesson?" Meg snapped him back to reality.

"Um- uh…yeah." Leon shrugged, as he reached for his gun blade.

"Your next opponent is…." Meg looked at the list and led Leon to the fighting arena.

Leon felt his face draining color as he looked at the opponent standing next to Meg.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Do you guys think this will end up as a sad story? Agh! Yuffie is being to sentimental, and Leon and Cloud just made it worse! Find out what happens in the next chapter. And thank you so much for the reviews! They make me feel all happy inside! Anyways, please review this chapter!!**


	17. Time to end This

**Confused Heart**

**Chapter 17: Time to end this**

"Cloud?" Leon's eyes widen in terror. He backed away slightly, his hand still holding his gunblade beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked coldly.

"That's what I should be asking you, I thought you were back with Yuffie…" Leon's voice trailed off. He glanced away for a moment, then looked back at Cloud with a upset expression on his face.

"She loves you Leon, you're the one who she should be with, not me." Cloud stated simply, refusing to make eye contact with Leon.

"Cloud, she was crying when you left her." Leon snapped, his voice was slightly trembling. Meg stepped away cautiously as she stared at Cloud in shock.

"I came here for some training, not to hear you give me a lecture." Cloud hissed.

Leon's grip on his gunblade grew tighter as he stared at Cloud.

He slowly stepped forward, his hand slightly trembling. Cloud seemed like he would enjoy fighting with Leon. Leon on the other hand, didn't want to fight Cloud, in fear that Yuffie would hate him if he did./

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn you Yuffie, stop this nonsense and get in the house." Cid insisted.

Yuffie felt Cid grab her wrist, making her drop her dagger in fear. She stared blankly at Cid, who snatched the dagger from the ground and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Yuffie what are you doing? ….." Cid's voice trailed off.

Yuffie mumbled something he couldn't understand as she felt a tear tickle her cheek.

"Where's Tifa?" she sniffed.

"She went looking for Cloud and Leon." Cid replied.

Yuffie took a moment to gaze at the sky and her expression looked helpless.

She cried, but her eyes were glazed and she didn't move.

"If Tifa is looking for them… Then…I want to too. She doesn't deserve to be in this mess for me. I do." Yuffie whispered sternly.

"But you can't just go out there again, you might collapse again.." Cid refused.

"You can't stop me, either way, I'm leaving." Yuffie snapped. Cid let out a frustrated sigh, lead by a small nod. He avoided looking in her eyes, and tried to speak to her again.

"Do whatever you want, kid." Cid grunted.

"I feel a lot better Cid, and if I want to get any better I have to settle this mess."

Yuffie replied confidently.

"Just take the airship." Cid mumbled, scrambling in his pocket as he took out the keys.

Yuffie felt a weak smile form in her lips as she walked away towards his airship.

"Thank you." she smiled before she skipped away.

_Let's settle this once and for all._

She quickly went in the airship, her face rippled with pain as she thought about Cloud and Leon once again.

_But what do I do?_

"I…I'm an awful person…" Yuffie sighed, slapping her forehead with her hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Forget this, I'm not going to fight you for no reason." Leon muttered, dropping his gunblade in the process. The gunblade fell to the ground with a large metallic ring echoing throughout the arena.

Cloud just looked away, smiling cruelly at Leon's reaction.

"Maybe it's best…" he mumbled. Out of the corner of her eye, Meg could see Cloud reaching for his sword, ready to attack. She opened her mouth to scream, but it seemed like she couldn't, instead it came out in a gasp.

Leon looked back at Cloud, his eyes widen in terror. The blade came crashing down, and Leon barely missed it by mere inches.

"Cloud, don't do this! Please." Meg begged, standing in front of a somewhat shocked Leon.

"Outta the way." Cloud muttered.

"Cloud don't!" Meg insisted, her face completely pale.

"Meg..move." Cloud whispered, holding his blade above his head, ready to attack Leon.

Leon couldn't reach for his gunblade, it was to far away. He had no way to defend himself, and if he ran, he feared Meg would get hurt. Cloud looked possessed, he wanted revenge. Leon scrambled in the ground, looking back at his gunblade through his screen of brown bangs.

As quick as a flash, Leon took the risk to run forward towards his gunblade. He scooped it from the floor, and held it protectively in front of him. Cloud felt a wave of anger wash over him as he got ready to attack again.

_Leon ruined everything Yuffie and I had, and he did it on purpose. This is my only chance…_

"What will you win by killing him?" another soft voice from afar whispered.

Cloud quickly turned around, he spotted Tifa standing a few feet away from him, her expression looked extremely helpless. Cloud looked away, back to Leon, his face filled with rage.

He took his blade on last time and tried to strike Leon. Leon slumped forward with full speed, slashing Cloud's shoulder. The gunblade pierced inside Cloud's shoulder, painfully. Cloud gasped for air as he felt the blade pierce into his shoulder.

"LEON NO!" Tifa gasped as she watched, terrified.

Cloud immediately sank down, clutching his shoulder.

Leon watched in horror as Cloud crumpled forward, grasping his shoulder and screaming in agony.

_Cloud was once my best friend…I can't believe I did this to him…_

Cloud rose to his feet, pain written all over his face. He let the blood flow freely from his wound in his shoulder. He looked up at Leon, without another word he left the fighting arena.

Tifa felt a wave of relief wash over her as she watched Cloud walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie was practically sleeping in the airship, her face completely drained with sadness.

She still felt dizzy from the black out she had the other day, but she tried to forget it ever happened.

She put the airship's speeds faster so she would land in the coliseum soon.

"Almost there." she yawned to herself as she grabbed her coat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leon…I found you!" Tifa smiled.

Leon's shocked face turned into a smirk as he glanced over to Tifa.

"What have you done? You're an idiot! I'm glad you're both alive…Did you see what you did to Cloud!? " Tifa snapped.

"I wanted the best for Yuffie…and I think I did the right thing. I never meant to attack Cloud……" Leon replied.

" Well actually…. Strife deserved it….he shouldn't be looking for a fight like that." Tifa replied, crossing her arms.

"How is Yuffie doing?" Leon quickly asked.

"Well, you should have seen her, she was devastated. She didn't see you're letter yet. Or so I think…unless Cid showed it to her." Tifa frowned thoughtfully.

"I hope Cloud is going back to her…"Leon asked.

"He's probably outside by the gates." Meg thought.

"So much misery and sadness in one day." Tifa sighed.

"I hope Yuffie, finally gets happy after Cloud comes back to her." Leon tried not to sound indifferent.

"Yeah I hope so." Tifa mumbled.

"So are you guys leaving already?" Meg frowned.

"Well, we were planning to go see Yuffie, she needs us now more than ever. She probably already received the note from Leon, and she's probably feeling horrible right now." Tifa replied.

Leon nodded slowly in agreement.

"Won't you guys stay one more night before the trip?" Meg asked with a concerned tone.

"Maybe that would be a good idea. We could leave first thing tomorrow morning." Tifa thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally, I'm here. That took forever." Yuffie sighed, slightly annoyed. She yawned loudly as she kicked the airship door open. The sight of the coliseum made Yuffie anxious to see if Cloud and Leon were around. She started briefly at the coliseum gates, her heart racing to see what was behind them. She was slightly trembling and the pain of a broken heart came ripping back inside of her, but she ignored it.

_Maybe they aren't there……maybe they really did leave me. Forever._

"They have to be here. I didn't come a long ways to find nothing." Yuffie muttered, knowing this was nothing but false hope.

She kicked the gate doors open and to her surprise found someone right away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay, this story is almost done! I hope you guys are all enjoying it!**

**Please review this chapter!!!**


	18. Let Go

**Confused Heart**

**Chapter 18: Let go**

Yuffie froze in her steps, swallowing hard when she spotted the figure in front of her. She slowly walked towards him, the sound of her steps where echoing through out the area. It was Leon. He looked over at Yuffie, his face seemed completely alarmed to see her standing in front of him.

"What-What are you doing here Yuffie!?" Leon spat out.

"I came to see you……" Yuffie whispered.

"What for? You're supposed to be resting!" Leon tried not to sound indifferent.

"What for!? After running away from me, and you still have the nerve to ask me that!? I can't believe you would do that! You left me alone, by myself! What kind of friend would do that!? Leaving me a stupid letter that doesn't even make sense!" Yuffie grabbed his shirt collar, tears slowly coming out of her eyes. .

"I didn't want to be the crisis between you and Cloud…." Leon shifted his gaze away from her and looked toward the wall. "I don't like to see you like this ….." He stared back at her, his face filled with grief. "it hurts…" he finished.

"Leon….you didn't do anything…." Yuffie's voice trailed off, she let go of his shirt collar and slowly looked away. Leon's eyes almost immediately sprang up to meet hers, his eyes double sized.

_Did she just call me…Leon? That's a first…I guess she really does means this._

"You don't have to do this to yourself. Really….It's okay. I understand that I ruined things between Cloud and you, and I just want you to be happy. I think you should go back with him. Find him….please…Then everything could be back to normal.." Leon managed a weak smile.

"Is he here?" Yuffie's eyes widen.

Leon just nodded his head in agreement.

"I will go find him…If you promise me something…" Yuffie whispered tearfully.

Leon just stared at her, helplessly.

"Promise me you'll still come back with me….even if we're just…. friends." she sniffed.

He just stared at her, not knowing what to do-or say.

"Leon…please…I understand if you can't forgive me…but I can't go on unless you try to understand what I've been through..." Yuffie pleaded.

At that moment Leon felt completely broken, overwhelmed. He wanted his nightmare to end, he thought it would be easy to let her go, but it wasn't. His whole heart shattered and he felt like tears were going to start streaming down his face.

"I promise…" he choked as he put a hand on her shoulder. Yuffie managed to smile as she looked back at him.

"Thank you Leon…Thank you so much.." Yuffie couldn't help but start to cry.

"I'll find him…." Yuffie tried to smile.

Leon nodded his head and just shifted his gaze to the wall again.

"He's in the fighting arena." he whispered. Yuffie's eyes glimmered in the night, she looked so happy to hear those words. A smirk appeared in her face as she walked away.

"Thank you." she whispered before turning away.

Leon winced as he leaned against the wall and banged his forehead on it. The pain was unbearable, but he had to let go, and he was glad he finally did.

"I'll always love you Yuffie." he choked.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My story is way too dramatic! lol Anyways, I just want to say that this story has about 3 or 2 more chapters left until it's done!! Please review this chapter!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	19. Forgive me?

**Confused Heart**

**_Chapter 19: Forgive me?_**

Yuffie raced towards the arena, her heart felt shattered after what had happened between Leon and her, but apart from sadness he felt like all the guilt in her had gone away. All that was left was her broken heart, a broken heart that nobody could put back together except for Cloud.

Yuffie looked at the empty arena in front of her. The dark night made it hard to see anything nearby. She looked over at the benches and spotted a young man with spiky blonde hair that stuck out very easily.

"C-Cloud??" she let out a gasp.

She stop dead in her tracks as she watched his eyes meet hers.

"Yuffie!?" Cloud almost jumped up to his feet. He almost darted away until Yuffie clinged on to his arm.

"Just listen to me for once!" Yuffie cried.

Cloud tore his eyes away from her and looked towards the ground. Yuffie firmed her grip on his arm and started talking to him with a pleading look on her face.

"I think it's okay if you don't forgive me. I admit I did everything wrong. I should have told you that I needed your help and that I loved both you and Leon. But I know who I really love now…" Yuffie sniffed.

"If you expect sympathy for all you've been thorough, you're wrong." Cloud snapped.

Yuffie's eyes narrowed.

"You don't listen to me at all….I don't expect anything from you. I'm just telling you that…I'm sorry, and I don't care if you forgive me or not." Yuffie muttered.

"You don't have to put your self in the middle of all this." Cloud mumbled, trying to shake her off his arm.

"Please Cloud! I made a mistake, please just try to understand.." Yuffie sniffed.

"It's hard to forgive you after all you've done." he grunted, jerking her away. Yuffie landed on her back, lying down in the ground.

"Then don't forgive me…I don't care as long as you come back to Hollow Bastion." Yuffie whispered. Her eyes fixed on the night sky.

_It'd be a miracle if Cloud forgave me for being the jerk I have been…._

Yuffie felt her thoughts swarm in her head.

"Tell me one thing.." Cloud looked back at her. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" Cloud hissed icily.

"Because- Because I thought that I loved Squall…but I was wrong. I made a mistake-  
"A huge mistake, that I can't forgive you for." Cloud muttered as he started walking away.

Don't you understand Cloud….I love you!!!" Yuffie cried, getting to her feet.

Cloud stared back at her, his eyes were misty and bright as he stared at Yuffie, who helplessly sank to her knees, burying her head in her hands.

"…I can't..." he choked. Yuffie's head sprang up, and she felt a tear splash down her cheek.

"huh?"

"I said…I can't." he muttered.

"What else do you want me to do!? I already asked for you to forgive me…" Yuffie's voice trailed off.

"Don't you think I would have already forgiven you by now? But I can't for another reason…that I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Cloud whispered. Yuffie stared at him, her eyes narrowing down.

"What?"

"Believe me, it hurts." Cloud whispered.

"Cloud, what are you talking about!?" Yuffie asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Don't come after me anymore, promise me that okay?" Cloud added before walking away. He left Yuffie speechless in the floor, her eyes starting to well up in tears.

"What's going on?..." Yuffie whispered to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recently the chapters have been kind of short, but I'll update soon again. **

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I don't want to rush the **

**end so, it might a little longer than I thought **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	20. Winning her heart

**Confused Heart**

**_Chapter 20: Winning her heart_**

"Maybe he was just being a jerk and he had to think about it." Tifa tried to comfort Yuffie.

"Maybe I should just forget about him. If he doesn't want to forgive me…it's okay. I deserve it anyways." Yuffie muttered. She slumped on the airship seat and whimpered.

"Give him some time Yuffie. There might be something bothering him, something he needs to take care of before he comes back to Hollow Bastion." Tifa whispered.

"I don't want to leave without him." Yuffie mumbled.

"We _have _to go back. Leon and I need to go back to do some errands, and we won't leave you behind." Tifa replied.

"I want to know what's wrong with him. Something about him was….different."

He mentioned that he couldn't be with me anymore… and that I shouldn't look for him anymore.. he just got mad at me I guess..." Yuffie whispered, her eyes narrowed.

"Hey you should be the one mad at him for everything he's done to you." Tifa replied. Yuffie just nodded her head in agreement.

Leon didn't know what Cloud and Yuffie had discussed after Yuffie broke his heart, but he came out of the cockpit to get things ready for the trip back to Hollow Bastion.

"Did you find him?" Leon looked concerned.

Yuffie just nodded her head.

"Something bad happen?" Leon asked thoughtfully. He tried his best to not look happy when she said that Cloud didn't forgive her. He actually wanted Cloud to leave her alone, then he might win her heart again, but he knew that was just hopeful thinking.

Her gaze lowered a little. Her bangs brushed over her eyes as she shook her head, "Nothing bad happened." she whispered. The seriousness in her voice almost scared Leon. Her bangs covered her whole face, it was hard to tell if she was crying.

"I hope everything is okay between you and him now." Leon tried not to sound indifferent.

"I hope so too." Yuffie mumbled. Leon slowly walked away as he gathered equipment for the airship. He kept glancing back at Yuffie occasionally, his face saddened when he saw a frown in her face. A loud groan was heard from the other side of the airship. Tifa came inside, shivering.

"There's a horrible storm outside, we won't be able to leave tonight. We won't be able to leave until the storm is gone." Tifa moaned.

Yuffie cheered silently in her head as a smile escaped her lips.

"When do you thing the storm will end?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Probably till tomorrow, it's really bad weather outside!" Tifa mumbled. She slumped down in an airship chair and kicked the ground, as if there was a rock in front of her. Leon sat next to Yuffie, and looked at the depressed faces around him.

"Everyone seems depressed today." he pointed out.

"Strange that you aren't, you're usually the one who isn't happy." Tifa smiled. Yuffie kept her face covered with her bangs, and she remained silent.

"heh….I guess your right." Leon managed a weak smile. With Yuffie as silent as she was and depressed, it was extremely obvious something was wrong with her. Leon looked at the ground and winced. His face looked suddenly hurt, as he glanced back at Yuffie.

"_Squally, come on cheer up!" A young Yuffie stood in front of him with a huge smile on her face. _

"_Leave me alone, and my name is Leon!" he shouted almost automatically._

"_Squally, I'm not leaving till you at least smile." Yuffie pouted._

"_Just leave me alone Yuffie!!" Leon snarled._

"_I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong with you." Yuffie put her hands on her waist._

"_Nothing is wrong!" Leon snapped._

"_Geez, you don't have to be so mean to me all the time Squally." Yuffie rolled her eyes._

"_Get out!" Leon growled. _

"_I'm going with Cloud and Aerith! They're not going to get mad at me, and they're always happy, unlike you! You're a jerk!" Yuffie stuck her tongue out. _

"_Just get out Yuffie! Leave me alone!!!" Leon hissed._

_Yuffie stumbled outside, the sound of a whimper was heard before she slammed the door shut. _

**_She's the one usually cheering me up...This feels so depressing to have her cry like this. _**

**_I can't stand it..._**

Leon looked back at Yuffie and he sank down his seat.

"I think I'm going out for a walk." Yuffie broke the silence.

Leon looked back at Yuffie with a perplexed look on his face.

"You can't go out there Yuffie, there is a horrible storm!" Tifa pointed out.

"………..I know." Yuffie added.

"Yuffie, you aren't going out there." Tifa repeated.

"I don't care…..I need to go outside for awhile." Yuffie replied. She scurried at the airship door, slamming it open. The sound of the rain pattering in the ground was heard. Yuffie shivered as a gust of wind hit her face. She slammed the door shut, leaving Leon and Tifa looking dumbstruck.

"She sounds like one of those naughty teenagers, disobeying us all the time…"Tifa sighed.

"I'm going with her." Leon didn't waste another moment, as he snatched his leather jacket from the seat behind him.

"Leon, you aren't going to leave me alone!!" Tifa whimpered.

"Why? Are you scared of thunder or something?" he stared strangely at her.

"No I'm not scared!" Tifa's eyes widen.

"Then I'm leaving." Leon took a few steps closer to the door.

"Don't leave me!" Tifa cried.

"Then you must be scared." Leon pointed out with an annoyed tone.

"I'm not scared….I just don't like being alone….while there is a storm…that's all." Tifa pointed out.

"Big difference in that." Leon rolled his eyes.

"You're leaving anyways aren't you?" Tifa frowned.

"Yup." Leon slammed the door open. A loud roaring sound of thunder was heard throughout the area. Tifa let out a terrified shriek.

"I'll be back….soon." he looked awkwardly at her before shutting the door. Leon hurried toward the coliseum gates. The night was so gloomy and dark with the rain, it looked so dim and foggy outside. Leon squinted his eyes to see if he could find anyone out there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left already." a soft voice was heard behind him. Leon twirled around, his eyes widen.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Cloud." Leon looked alarmed.

"Is Yuffie still here?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like we'd leave without her." Leon pointed out.

"I think you would, I mean you've been so cruel to her these past nine years while I've been gone. She told me all about you." Cloud let out a small smirk.

"Leave me alone Strife. You aren't the only one who's been cruel to her." Leon sighed.

"Where is she?" Cloud asked.

Leon ignored his question and continued walking towards the gates.

"Leon, where is she?" he repeated.

"I dunno." Leon shrugged.

Cloud glared daggers at him.

"I hate short answers, tell me where she is." Cloud demanded.

"Really, I don't know, and if I did know why would you want to see her?" Leon asked.

"I need to talk to her." he replied.

"Sorry, but I don't think she wants to talk to you." Leon muttered.

"Look Leon, you have to tell me where she is!" Cloud hissed.

"I don't know where she is." Leon repeated, calmly. Cloud tore his eyes away from Leon and stared blankly at the ground.

"Please if you see her….tell her….I _need_ to talk to her." Cloud gritted his teeth together.

Leon barley heard what he was saying because of the loud pattering noise from the rain. The storm was getting worse, and Leon had no idea where Yuffie could be.

"She went for a walk a while ago…she's outside and I have no idea where she is." Leon mumbled.

"I'll try to find her too." Cloud muttered.

"Why…why did you make a big deal about what she did to you? She was so miserable before she left." Leon mumbled.

"It hurt. It hurts to see her struggling to decide if she loves me or not. I guess I just got frustrated. I feel like I'm the one who should apologize now…" Cloud sighed.

The rain dripping down seem to be getting worse every second. Cloud's spikes were pulled down by the water and they weren't sticking up, instead they were blocking his face.

"I sound so stupid don't I? Why am I telling you how I feel?" Cloud let out a frustrated sigh as he looked at Leon again.

"So….what was the reason that you didn't want to forgive her?" Leon asked.

"Are you interrogating me or something?" Cloud muttered.

"Yeah, kinda." Leon shrugged.

"Why do you want to know?" Cloud hissed.

"I'm curious…." Leon replied.

"I don't want her with me, if she's always going to daydream about you."Cloud muttered.

_I wish Yuffie would actually love me more than Cloud…but I know the truth. I know that she misses Cloud more than anything right now. _

"She was crying in the airship, what do you think that means? She wouldn't even talk to me and she only stared at the ground the whole time." Leon pointed out.

There was silence between the two for a moment, until a familiar voice chimed in.

"Squally what are you doing he-" Yuffie came behind Leon, her hair completely soaked from the rain.

"What are you doing here Cloud!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, I pretty much left you guys in the same point. The next chapter is the ending though, I already finished it, but I'll post it tomorrow or some other day. Please review this chapter! Thanks! I also want to say thanks to all the people who have been reviewing my story, it means a lot to me. Thank you so much! **


	21. The End

**Confused Heart**

**_Last Chapter: The end _**

"Yuffie…!" Cloud gasped in alarm, Yuffie's face seemed completely shocked.

"I need to talk to you….please…give me a chance to talk to you. I know you probably don't want to see me for everything I've done but I need _one _chance to talk to you." Cloud pleaded.

Yuffie looked overwhelmed with his strange behavior, but she nodded her head..

"I need to go back…er…help Tifa." Leon lied.

"Squally…I'll be over there in a few minutes." Yuffie looked confused as she was taken away by Cloud. Leon gritted his teeth together, his heart completely hurt.

_I know Cloud and her will be okay after this…and my heart will be broken…once again…but at least….at least Yuffie will finally be happy. She'll finally be able to not worry about this problem anymore. She could smile again like she use to. Everything will be back to normal…wow…how many times have I repeated that and I still feel horrible…_

Leon shot back one last glance and smiled.

_But… Everything will be back to normal…I hope_

He scurried away leaving Cloud and Yuffie alone. Cloud shot one last glance at Leon to make sure he was gone.

"You remember how you told me..that you made a mistake and that you were really sorry?? Well, I…..I have to admit I made one too..." he mumbled. Yuffie's head sprang up in shock.

"No really!?" Yuffie snorted angrily.

"Look, just give me a chance to talk.." Cloud muttered.

"I have to go meet Squally in the airship." Yuffie reminded him.

"Yuffie, you aren't leaving until you let me talk." Cloud muttered.

"Why do I have to listen to you? I can't believe you did this to me. I made _one _mistake and you act like I've done something extremely horrible!" Yuffie hissed.

"Well you did…I mean it hurt me a lot. I'm sorry I overreacted." Cloud mumbled.

"Yeah, well now you tell me this, after all I've been through! I've been waiting for you to forgive me for weeks. Now..now that you finally did…I don't think I care anymore." Yuffie admitted.

"I know what I did and I really hate myself for it." Cloud admitted.

"Sure you do." Yuffie muttered sarcastically. Cloud tried to remain calm but he couldn't.

"How am I supposed to not get angry over what you did! You lied to me telling me that you loved me, while you still loved Leon! Don't you realize how much that hurts!? Just imagine if I loved another girl and I was telling you that I loved you. It seemed like you were just joking with me. I thought that you didn't really love me, and it really hurt." Cloud explained. Yuffie's eyes soften a bit, and she shifted her gaze towards the ground.

"Yuffie…I'm sorry.." Cloud sighed.

_Is Cloud trying to apologize to me? He isn't doing a very good job.. Ugh. I don't know what to say-or do._

"Wha?" Yuffie interrupted him.

"I made a mistake by acting the way I did. I just want to apologize……………Yuffie, I'm sorry." Cloud mumbled. Yuffie's mouth made a large O shape and her eyes widen. There was a strange moment of silence as Yuffie's eyes soften and a smirk came across her face.

Yuffie would have fallen in shock if she didn't have the sudden urge to let out a soft cheer.

_I must be dreaming……….._

Yuffie smiled at her thoughts, but she knew that this wasn't a dream.

"Wow, Cloud was that you're first attempt for an apology….you did a good job too…" Yuffie giggled jokingly.

"Yuffie, I'm serious." Cloud frowned.

"I know you are." Yuffie smiled.

"Leon told me you were crying and I felt horrible….. It's just that…it really hurt me to see you with Leon. I really love you Yuffie." Cloud mumbled shyly.

"Wha? I wasn't crying! Great Ninja's _never _cry. Geez Cloud you should know that by now. " Yuffie said jokingly, crossing her arms.

"okay." Cloud knew she was lying.

"Well, we better head back to Hollow Bastion, the storm is going away." Yuffie glanced at the sky.

"wait just a while longer…" Cloud whispered. He gently pushed Yuffie against the wall and he leaned closer to her, making her turn completely red. She stood silent, staring blankly at Cloud's eyes. He's face was only inches away from her.

"You're coming to Hollow Bastion with me right? Then everything will be back to normal and we'll forget this ever happened." Yuffie whispered hopefully.

Cloud just nodded as he leaned toward her, pushing her completely against the wall and putting his lips passionately against hers.

"Yuffie," he spoke huskily, his breath warm against her ear.

"huh?" Yuffie looked up at him with a beaming expression.

"Promise me that…you'll always love me" he paused for a moment "and only me." he smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and planted another soft kiss in her lips.

_How could I not promise after such a sweet kiss?? _

"I promise, and you better promise too." Yuffie grinned.

Cloud just nodded his grabbed Yuffie's hand.

"Let's go." he whispered. Yuffie nodded her head. She felt like she was truly dreaming, everything seemed so easy for him to forgive her. Her smile slowly faded as she looked at the airship.

_Squall did this….for me. He talked to Cloud and told him about how I was crying. I hope he's okay. Maybe..Squall was just a crush I had that replaced my feelings for Cloud while I was depressed. All I know is that I love Cloud..and nothing can change that….not even Squall._

"Something wrong Yuffie?" Cloud asked curiously.

"No, I'm fine! I'm just a little tired." Yuffie lied.

Cloud and Yuffie headed towards the ship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie held a hand in front of her mouth and yawned, "Is breakfast almost ready? I'm hungry." She whined.

"You're always hungry." Cloud laughed jokingly.

Yuffie stuck her tounge out.

"Not all the time…" she mumbled. Yuffie made her way to the couch and slumped next to Tifa. She snatched Tifa's waffle from the counter and started devouring it.

"Yuffie, look isn't this the prettiest wedding dress you've seen!?" Tifa pointed to a picture in a wedding book.

"Um…I guess so." Yuffie shrugged, taking a bite from her waffle.

"Well you have to decide soon Yuffie, you're wedding is only a few weeks away!" Tifa grinned.

"Ugh..Tifa do you have to remind me? I hate wearing dresses! Ninjas aren't suppose to wear dresses." Yuffie whimpered.

"Well, have you at least passed out the invitations?" Tifa raised her eyebrow.

"Cloud can take care of it for me. I mean, he's in the wedding too." Yuffie yawned.

"Yuffie, Cloud won't marry you if you act this childish around him." Tifa pointed out.

"Ugh..I'm still hungry." Yuffie tried to change the subject.

"Is…Leon invited?" Tifa's voice was barely a whisper. It had only been a few weeks since the whole chaos between Leon, Cloud, and her.

"of course he is…" Yuffie gulped inwardly.

"well, you better give him an invitation soon…" Tifa reminded her.

From the corner of the room, Leon put his hand into a fist and then felt his heart shatter.

For the past week all Yuffie and Tifa had been talking about had been the wedding. It crushed his heart to hear that. Yuffie kept trying her best to not mention it in front of him, but it was hard.

_Why is it so hard to forget her? These thoughts of her won't go away…. I can't get her off my head. I think I'll never be able to get over this.. _

"Hey Squally…" Yuffie smiled, trying not to sound indifferent.

"hmm?" Leon looked up at her, with a fake smile on his face.

"I kinda forgot to give you an invitation." Yuffie laughed nervously as she handed him the card covered with green ribbons.

"Please try to come." Yuffie whispered.

"I will." Leon choked.

With that, Yuffie walked away as quickly as she could. For the past couple of weeks she tried to avoid Leon as much as possible. It even hurt her to talk to him. She thought everything would be the same, like it use to be. She felt uncomfortable talking to him sometimes.

"Did you give it to him?" Tifa asked quickly.

Yuffie just nodded her head.

"Yuffie, Cloud isn't here yet!" Tifa let out an exasperated groan.

"Ugh, I won't last a second longer in this dress. He better hurry up!" Yuffie groaned.

"I'm sure he'll come soon." Tifa assured her.

"Um…is Squally here by any chance?" Yuffie asked softly.

"Yeah he's all the way in the corner over there." Tifa pointed to a tall man wearing a tuxedo. His face was covered with his bangs and he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Why isn't he sitting down!" Yuffie whispered angrily.

"Hey, look Cloud is over there!" Tifa pointed to the other side of the room. Cloud came rushing out of the door. Yuffie still couldn't keep her thoughts about Leon away.

"Yuffie!" Cloud came rushing towards her.

Yuffie's eyes beamed when her eyes meant Cloud's.

_Well, this is it Yuffie! Come on you're the Great Ninja right? Ugh..I'm nervous. I love weddings..but not when it's mine! I feel sick…but maybe with Cloud, it won't be so bad._

Yuffie smiled at her thoughts as Cloud walked through the aisle with her. Yuffie felt her heart pounding faster.

"Are you okay Yuffie?" Tifa asked.

"I'm hungry..and scared." Yuffie whispered.

The ceremony went like a blur to Yuffie. She was so numb with fear that she barely noticed the all the people watching her.

_wedding cake time…yum! _

Yuffie skipped to the cake and gobbled her whole slice up. After the cake she felt her thoughts get clear, and she wasn't so scared anymore. She sat next to Cloud and placed her hand on top of his.

"This has been the greatest day ever, but I was really scared to death too." Yuffie laughed, holding up her wedding ring.

"Yuffie…I love you." Cloud whispered in her ear. Yuffie felt her heart race and she had a smirk on her face.

"Me too Cloud." she whispered.

_At least…I'm finally happy….I know that everything will be okay…. _

_From now on, everything is going to be even better than before. Squally and I will still be best friends, I know it. Cloud and I will live happily ever after! Well, at least I hope so. _

_I know everything will be okay because I can make it all come true!_

_Because I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie right? _

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Clouffie ending!! Yay! Finally finished I'm so sorry for all the disappointed Squffie fans..But I had to pick one, and I guess I like the Clouffie ending better XD Thanks for all the people who have reviewed, hugs and cookies to all! **

**I'm sorry this didn't turn out as a Squiffie story!! please don't hurt me!  
I really want to thank ALL the people who reviewed. It means so much to me, and thank you so much!! I really appercaite reviews, they make me feel all warm and happy in the inside! Really, thank you SO much:) Well, that's the end of Confused Heart. Hope you liked it!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
